The Unknown Music Prodigy
by cuptanm0ex
Summary: Maki Nishikino was a music prodigy, but that's not what the world sees. Known as the next in line to take over her family's hospital, Maki struggles to keep her secret as being the famous Ame Hime. But will knowing the girl she loves adores the unknown music prodigy give her confidence to reveal her secret to the world? NicoMaki fanfiction with side pairing of NozoEli, Rinpana, etc
1. Intro

**So I know I always do this, but here is another fanfiction. I'm not sure if any of you have watched Love Live! School Idol Project, but this is my all time favorite anime that I highly recommend you watch. I was instantly attached to the characters when I first began watching it and it went down hill from there. In a good way of course! I will be continuing Barista Love but have decided to put it on HIATUS at the moment. Anyways, enjoy! ~cuptanm0ex**

 _"In other news Ame Hime has released another hit track. If you haven't heard it we have a link on our website!"_ the news woman reported

Ame Hime, Ame was short for amethyst, but of course only Maki Nishikino would know that. Maki didn't expect things to turn out the way it did. Though she may have became a successful music prodigy, there were flaws. When the world heard Ame Hime they don't think of the surgeon currently employed at Nishikino Hospital. Sighing as she heard the news of her latest track being released, Maki groggily walked towards the kitchen of her semi large home. She assured her parents that she didn't need such a huge house, but her parents insisted that it was only to keep her image up as the next heir of the hospital. Maki grabbed a snack and a drink and headed back towards her living room.

 _Nico Nico Nii~_

Her phone buzzed with the slightly annoying ringtone. Rolling her eyes, she unlocked her phone.

Did you hear Ame Hime's new track?!  
 _Recieved 8:53am_

Meh. It was okay I guess.  
 **Sent 8:54am**

Are you crazy woman?! I'm on the way and you better open up for the great Nico or else!  
 _Recieved 8:56_

"Great. Just what I needed." Maki sighed. After _u's_ disbanded everyone walked their own path. Maki becoming a doctor, Nico pursuing her idol career, Nozomi and Eli owning their own cafe, Rin being a coach for high schoolers as for her girlfriend Hanayo being a teacher for pre-schoolers. Umi, Kotori, and Honoka being employee's at Nozomi and Eli's cafe. Everyone met up once in a while to keep in touch of course. As much as Maki doesn't want to admit, she was afraid everyone would lose touch after the ex third years graduated, but Nozomi made sure everyone would still be in touch. Maki groaned as she went into her room to change out of her pajamas though she was happy that Nico would be visiting her. Of course she'd never admit that. The older girl annoyed her more than anything but Maki has been in love with the raven haired girl since they were in the school idol group together. She had grown to get used to the girl's annoying actions and obnoxious persona. Being a doctor and a music prodigy, Maki didn't really have time to see her close friends as often as they'd like her to, but today was her day off from both jobs.

 _Nico Nico Nii~_

Maki sighed and proceeded towards the door. She didn't even have to look at the message to know that the girl she loved was at her door.

"Jeez Maki. It's freezing out here and you're making me stand out here!" Nico exclaimed

"You literally sent me a text not even one minute ago. Do you want me to make you stand out there even longer?" Maki threatened

"Nico Nico was just playing Maki-chan! Don't be a grump!" Nico nervously explained

Rolling her eyes, Maki stepped off to the side to allow the smaller girl to enter her home.

"Are you hungry?" Nico asked the scarlet haired girl as she hung her coat and scarf on the rack next to the door

"I already at-" Maki began but was interrupted by a growl in her stomach

"Pft.." Nico silenced her laugh as she looked away covering her mouth.

"I-I.. I already ate! My stomach must be acting weird!" Maki shouted, blushing heavily

The smaller girl simply waved the taller girl off and walked towards the kitchen. Maki watched as Nico put on her apron and continued to cook something for the two of them.

"You should really learn how to cook Maki. I know being a doctor takes a lot of time, but I'm sure they don't have you working 24/7. The great idol Nico Nico can't always play wife and cook you something." She joked

"Oh how I wish you knew..." Maki mumbled

"Hmm?" Nico asked with her back turned

"Nothing. What are you cooking?" Maki avoided

"Nico's special breakfast! It's a secret so don't look! Do me a favor and play Ame Hime's new track as I cook please?" Nico turned towards the taller girl with puppy eyes.

Maki, irritated, obliged and played the track on the speakers and took a seat on the stool that belonged to the island bar connected to the kitchen. She opened her phone and noticed she recieved multiple messages from the _u's_ group chat.

 _Are you all busy today? -Nozomi_

 _Kayo-chin and I will be free after 3:30 today nya~ -Rin-chan_

 _We're not busy today! We're free! -Honoka_

 _Not till 5pm you're not. -.- ~Eli_

 _As I was just about to say. Is there anything we should know Nozomi? Why are you asking if we're busy today? -Umi_

 _Maki and I are going on a date after we eat breakfast 3 -Nico_

Maki looked up to see a giggling Nico. Maki quickly put her attention back to her phone while blushing to reply to Nico's "absurd" text.

 _Like hell we are! Nico will be going home after we eat breakfast then I will be free all day since it's my day off. -Maki_

 _You go Maki-chan! ;D -Honoka_

 _Get a room you two! -Nozomi_

 _Don't show such shameless actions through the group chat! -Umi_

 _Maki is just mad because I always have to cook for her and doesn't want to admit she likes it. (; -Nico_

 _Anyways, I was asking because I wanted all of us to come to the cafe to have a dinner. It's our anniversary today. -Nozomi_

"It's done! Nico Nico Nii's special breakfast for Maki-chan." She proudly presented the plate she made for Maki. She neatly wrote "Maki-chan" on the plate with ketchup with hearts on both sides of her name. Maki blushed at the plate and looked away.

"Why do you have to be so lovey dovey with me?" Maki blushed even harder as she asked the question

"Eh? I do this for everyone I cook breakfast for! Don't get all cocky." Nico glared at the scarlet haired girl.

She sat next to Maki and began eating. Maki quietly thanked the girl and began eating. They sat in a comfortable silence. The sounds of their forks hitting their plates being the only noise heard in the silence. Once finishing their meals, Maki cleaned the dishes and sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. Nico sitting beside her. Both girls being comfortable and watching tv till it was time to meet up with their friends.

"Nico-chan. Get up. It's time to go." Maki blushed as she poked the smaller girl's cheek, who so happened to find her head onto Maki's lap

Nico swatted the other girl's hand away as she moved her head into a more comfortable position. Maki pouted and blushed as she pinched Nico's cheek even harder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Nico growled, standing up and glaring at Maki, who also decided to stand up and pat down her pants.

"I told you it's time to go. I don't want to be late and you weren't waking up. How else was I supposed to get you up?" Maki said as she walked to the coat closet and put on her coat and scarf.

Nico pouted and follwed Maki out the door and into Maki's car. Maki has always had nice things growing up, so owning a nice car was not a surprise to Nico. Nico knew so much about Maki and her lifestyle that people could say they were dating. Not that they'd want to date each other. Not at all. Of course not. After driving fifteen minutes down the road, both girls stepped out of Maki's car and walked into the cafe.

"Maki-chan!" Maki heard before she was bombarded with another human being

"Rin! Don't be so rough inside the cafe!" Eli scolded

"Sorry sorry." Rin nervously laughed as she let go of Maki and held her arms behind her head

"It's nice to see that you came this time Maki-chan. It seems you only have time for Nicochi or the hospital." Nozomi smirked

The rest of the girls smiled and nodded in agreement. Maki only scoffed and blushed in response. Kotori hugged both girls who just entered the cafe and guided them to the table. Finally taking their seats, all the girls conversed between each other talking about their day and how their lives are going.

"Nozomi and Eli are getting married nya~" Rin happily yelled

"Rin-chan! Eli and Nozomi were supposed to tell them..." Hanayo replied

"I want bread at my table!" Honoka said quickly standing up and raising her hand in the air

Umi pinched her nose and sighed. Kotori placed a hand on Umi's back and smiled, causing Umi to blush.

"Tsubasa-chan wanted to come but she's busy with idol stuff right now, but she'll be here later." Honoka pouted

Maki laughed along with the other girls at Honoka's childlike behavior. As the conversation continued Maki feels her phone buzz. She wanted to ignore it, but she knew that would be a bad idea considering it could be an emergency at the hospital or her agent calling her into work about music. Everyone looked at Maki, confused.

"Are you going to get that?" Nico asked

"Yeah. I'll be a second. Please excuse me." Maki replied as she stood and left.

Everyone watched Maki step outside and picked up her phone. Nozomi smirked and turned her attention to a worried looking Nico.

"So, Nicochi.." Nozomi started

Nico only gave Nozomi an annoyed grunt as she turned to face the big boobed woman.

"What is it Nozomi?" she replied, annoyed

All the girls stared at Nico and smiled. Nico looked at all of them, slightly scared.

"Are you going to confess your love to Maki anytime soon? We're all sick of waiting Nico-chan." Eli asked

"It's not as easy as it seems okay?! What if she doesn't even like me?" Nico honestly replied

They all stared at Nico (Imagine their faces like this -.-). Just as Umi was about to reply, Maki approached the table.

"I'm sorry but they need me at the hospital. I've got to go but I'll try to be quick if you guys are wanting to do something later." Maki said as she rushed to grab her bag. Before anyone could respond Maki already rushed out of the cafe and sped off in her car.

She felt bad that she had to always lie to her dear friends, but she didn't want to drag them into the hectic life of Ame Hime. She made her way to Akihabara. There, she was on her way to attend an urgent meeting at the music agency.

 **Okay so I know that this was a really bad chapter, but it's really late and stuff. I feel like I messed up so bad in this chapter /: I'm sorry if it's weird and stuff, but I'll try my hardest in the next chapter. I'm thinking about making this a slow burning story, but I'm very impatient. I was getting irritated writing this chapter because I had to explain a lot and make the girls personality into words. It's very hard considering there are nine girls but I will not give up! Next chapter will be more about the story line I promise. Think of this as like an intro lol even though that is what it is. Whatever! You guys know what I mean! Anyways, thanks for reading! Till next time!**  
 **~cptm0ex**


	2. Maki did what!

**Sah doods. I'm actually really excited to write another chapter considering I love this anime that much. I'll make this short though. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully it's better than the last chapter. ~cptm0ex**

"What's gotten into those two lately?" the blonde haired woman asked

"Hm? Not sure. Though I am sure things will play out in their favor." Nozomi smirked at her now future wife.

"What makes you say that?" Eli replied as she slipped on her coat

Nozomi simply smiled and help up a tarot card.

-3 hours ago-

After Maki left the café the remaining girls decided to meet up later to hang out. Everyone said their farewells for the time being and headed out to do other things with their loved ones. Honoka was quite pleased with the idea, that way Tsubasa would be able to join along. Nico, on the other hand, didn't want to wait long for Maki to come back from work so she decided to hang out at the café till it closed.

"Nicochi. If you miss Maki that much you can take my car and visit her at the hospital." Nozomi smiled

"Tsk. Nozomi..." Nico grunted

Eli put her hand on Nozomi's shoulder and giggled

"Now now Nozomi. Haven't you picked on Nico-chan enough today?" Eli asked

Nozomi kissed the blonde girl on the cheek and smiled as she walked away.

"But seriously though Nico. If you want to go home you can take Nozomi's car and meet up with us later." Eli proposed

"It's fine. I left my car at Maki's anyways so I'd have to wait for her to return. Have you guys updated that jukebox yet?" Nico sighed as she looked past Eli's shoulder and glared at the jukebox.

"I just did this morning. I'll put in some credits if you'd like Nico-chan." Umi said as she lifted her head from under the counter.

Nico nodded in response and walked towards the jukebox. She allowed Umi put in some credits and thanked her, and what do you know? There it is. Ame Hime's new track. Nico smiled as she pressed her finger on the whole album, allowing the songs to load before walking back to her booth content with her choice of music. She never really understood why, but Ame Hime's music calmed her. It made her relax at its best. Of course, she'd never been to any of Ame Hime's concerts due to money issues, but she's seen videos of the pianist. Ame Hime was unknown to the world as no one knew who she was or where she came from. All Nico knew was that she loved the pianist and would kill to see the pianist live. Sighing, Nico left all those dreams behind and laid her head down on the table. Decided to just take a nap while she waits for Maki.

"Come again?" Maki asked as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger

"Ame Hime is expected to have another concert this week at the Akihabara stadium. We'd need your consent to be able to push this forward." A woman explained

"Tsubasa. I literally have no clue when the hospital would need me. What if an emergency comes as I'm at the concert? What would I tell Mama and Papa?" Maki argued

"As your friend I understand that Maki-chan, but as your manager I can only tell you that you would have to tell your parents that you would be busy. Kind of like and excuse, but It's not lying completely." Tsubasa infomed with a smile

Maki could only stare at the other woman in disbelief. Didn't Tsubasa know she was a surgeon? She couldn't put off a surgery that could save someone's life to perform a concert. Sighing, Maki stood from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Is that a yes?" Tsubasa asked with her back turned to Maki.

"Give me 8 tickets to the show. Front row." Maki pinched her nose as she walked out of the door, leaving the now smiling woman behind.

Maki pulled out her phone and read everyone's messages

 _Maki-chan nya! We're going to the karaoke bar tonight after you're done at the hospital!- Rin chan_

 _Come if you'd like but don't push yourself to come if you're too tired. I know you must be tired after having to work at the hospital so suddenly on your day off. –Umi_

 _It would be great if you came though!_ _-Kotori_

 _She's coming. She's my ride home. No exceptions Maki-chan. –Nico_

Maki rolled her eyes and responded to the texts.

 _I just now got off. I'll be fine though. What time are we meeting up and where?- Maki_

Maki got into her car and drove off to the café believing it was easier to discuss this in person rather than text. By the time Maki arrived at the café most of the _u's_ members were there.

"Ah. Maki-chan welcome back!" Eli confronted the scarlet haired girl

Maki just smiled in return and found her way to the booth where a certain black haired girl was resting. Maki stifled her laugh as she slowly approached the girl who had her head on her arm and mouth wide open. Looking to the left, Maki could see Nozomi sitting in the same booth as Nico with a camera in her hand. Nozomi stood over the table and leaned into Nico's ear and whispered in her best Maki impression.

"Nico-chan. I love you."

Maki blushed heavily and stormed over to Nozomi until she was held back by semi-built arms. Eli sighed as she walked past Maki to calm a ravaged, grumpy Nico, who was trying her best to grasp a hold on the giggling purple haired girl. Maki calmed herself down as she turned around to see Rin smiling at her.

"My, My, what a scene we have here." A familiar voice said in the background

Everyone turned their attention to the voice from behind. There, stood Tsubasa who had a blushing Honoka holding her hands. Everyone settled down and walked towards the couple.

"Hello Tsubasa-san. It's nice to see you." Umi greeted

"Would you like something to drink?" Kotori offered

"Thank you for the welcoming greeting and hospitality, but I think I'll pass on the drink." Tsubasa kindly declined. She then looked at Maki and nodded.

Maki stared at the girl in confusion. Questioning why she was acting weird.

"Nico-chan?" Tsubasa asked as she looked over Maki's shoulder

"Y-yes?" She responded, startled

"You don't need to be so scared Nico. I'm an idol just as you are. We're equals." Tsubasa said as she giggled at the smaller girl's reaction

"Right.." Nico nervously laughed

"Anyways, I was wondering if you all would like to take these tickets. I won them on a radio sweepstake, but unfortunately I can't attend." She said as she waved the tickets

Rin was the first to swipe the tickets from the idol's hands and she instantly went wide eyed.

"T-T-The-these are Ame Hime tickets! For the front row! Nya~" Rin exclaimed

"Eh?!" all girls except Maki and Tsubasa exclaimed.

 _Way to put things out there Tsubasa._ Maki thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a body almost collide with hers and a blur in her peripheral vision.

"Ame Hime tickets for the front row?! I didn't even know she was having another concert!" Nico yelled as she held a ticket for her dear life

Maki smiled at the girl. She didn't think she loved Ame Hime this much, soon after Maki smiled as her thoughts about lying to the girl's that she couldn't attend as well entered her mind. All the girls thanked Tsubasa.

"Wait. There's only 8 tickets." Eli informed

"She's right. All of us won't be able to go." Hanayo frowned

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll be busy that day so you can all go on ahead without me." Maki assured

Tsubasa smiled at the girl, knowing this would happen. Maki glared at the girl, giving her face expressions that screamed pleas of less obvious. Nico handed the ticket back to Rin and stomped towards Maki.

"You don't want to go because you don't like Ame Hime huh?" Nico pouted

"What are you going on about? I just said I might not be able to go because I might be busy. Idiot." Maki replied bluntly, twirling a piece of hair in her finger

Nico pouted once more and moved her face closer to Maki's causing the other girl to blush heavily.

"Fi-fine! I'll try to make it. Happy?" Maki stuttered.

Nico replied with a content nod and hugged the taller girl, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Thank you Maki-chan! You'll love Ame Hime more after hearing her in person. I swear!" Nico happily yelled

All the girls laughed at the two's interaction and joined in. All 10 girls were now in a group hug. Maki tried her best to pry each girl off of her, but no such thing happened. Sighing in defeat as she gave up, Maki smiled.

"Isn't it about time we all left? I don't want to leave too late." Umi stated

"Umi is right. Let's head out. Last one there buys everyone's drinks!" Eli yelled as she made a run for the front door.

All the girls ran towards the front door leaving Tsubasa and Maki behind.

"Are you ever going to tell them Maki?" Tsubasa asked with a serious expression

"I will when the time is right. If they find out, they'll think I'm over working myself." Maki explained

"But you are, aren't you? They only want what's best for you. I'm sure they'll understand if you tell them now." Tsubasa replied

"It's not the right time yet Tsubasa. I've kept this a secret from them and lied to them for almost 4 years now. What if they don't forgive me?" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"When the time comes you'll see Maki. Come now. Everyone is waiting. Looks like you're buying the drinks Hime." Tsubasa said with a smile, as she walked towards the door.

"Wait! Don't say it out loud!" Maki yelled as she chased after the girl.

Standing against a wall, smiling, a figure decided to walk from the dark hallway into the light.

"Seems that I'll be buying everyone's drinks tonight Maki-chan." The figure laughed as she walked to the front door, turning off the lights, and locking the door behind her. She turns around and looks at the glass door. She smiles and walks towards the other voices.

On that glass door, was a card.

 **Wow. Didn't think I'd end it there tbh, but I just had to. I wonder who secretly yet unintentionally found out Maki's secret. e.e Check out the next chapter soon! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! It's hard to include all of the girls sometimes. There's so many, but I will improve the more I write I promise! Thank you all for supporting this story. I love you all. Till next time! ~cptm0ex**


	3. Boy, oh boy

**;-;.. I can't get enough of this story. Ideas keep popping in and out of my head as I live my day as an author. I'm going to keep trying my hardest to keep this story going then soon enough continue my Bubbline fanfictions. Please feel free to review any mistakes that you've noticed or anything like that. Reviews for support (or hate) are also welcome. :* Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy this chapter! ~cptm0ex**

The night was still young. Well, that's what everyone besides Maki thought. It was one in the damn morning and majority of the girls were drunk off their ass. Maki herself wasn't drunk but she was quite tipsy, but still functional. The other girls, however, were currently singing their hearts out to freestyle lyrics as Ame Hime's latest piano piece blasted through the speakers.

 _Can't they listen to something else for once?_ Maki thought to herself as she sighed and stood from her seat

"Maki-chaaan! Where are you going?" a very drunk Honoka asked

"I'm going to take a breather outside. Please don't wait on me." Maki replies

All the girls simply laughed it off and continued their current sing off. Maki sighs and walks out of the building to see Nozomi standing by the door, cigarette in between her fingers. She took a drag and looked up to smile at Maki.

"Nozomi?" the scarlet hair girl said as she walked towards the older girl

"Maki-chan. Weird to see you out here when Nicochi is inside." the older girl laughs

"W-Why would it matter if she were out here or inside? I-I'm not always wanting to be with her!" she yells before she blushes heavily, eyes wide open. She instantly regrets blurting out her thoughts. It was the liquor. Yeah.. The liquor.

"Oh my. Seems you've said too much Maki-chan. Shall I pretend I didn't hear a word?" The purple haired girl suggests to save Maki the embarrassment she was already going through.

Maki nods and twirls a strand of hair on her finger and looks away. She turns her head as she hears a soft giggle.

"What?" Maki glares as she asks

"It's just that I don't understand why you don't tell Nicochi that you love her. Haven't you kept this from her for years now Maki-chan? Once she finds out she'll wonder if you've been keeping anything else from her, or us." Nozomi smirks knowing full well what she was saying

Maki only stares at the girl with wide eyes. Did Nozomi know something she didn't know she knew? Or was she just messing with the scarlet haired girl? As Maki was about to say something, the doors beside them flew open.

"Harasho! Nozo*hyuk*mi! let's gooo!" Eli drunkingly yelled as she wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck.

"Nya~ Nozomi and Eli are getting intimate! Kayo-chin let's go home as well!" Rin yells as she takes Hanayo's hand and drag her away

"Someone save me!" a faint scream can be heard in the distance

Maki looks at the rest of the girls. They're all standing outside, laughing amonst each other. Maki smiles and decides to join the group.

"Where's Nico-chan?" Maki asks

"She said she would pay for everyone and stayed inside to pay." Umi replies

"We told her we would pay for our own bill, but she insisted she would pay." Kotori frowns

"Pshh! Nico-shaan said she'ull paay sho why are we complaining?" Honoka slurs

"Honoka I think it's about time we go home. What do you say?" Tsubasa asks the drunk girl

"Yesh! Alright! Then tomorrow we wake up early in the morning and practice!" The brown haired girl screams, dropping all slurs.

Umi slapped her forehead and hung her head. Kotori, yet again, placed a delicate hand on the archer's back and slowly rubbed her back, assuring her that it would be fine. Umi sighed as she turned around to face Maki.

"Will you be sure Nico gets home safe? I'm going to take Kotori, Honoka, and Tsubasa home." she said

"It's not like I have a choice." Maki grunted

"See you in the studio after you leave the hospital tomorrow Maki-chan!" Tsubasa yelled

Maki panicked. Not knowing what to do Maki turned her head to the side and waved off the other girl , hoping no one would question her. Luckily, everyone was too tipsy or drunk to comprehend what Tsubasa meant. Thinking that Tsubasa went back in time just like Honoka dide. Umi gave Maki a reassuring smile and walks towards the group of girls who were already ahead. Maki watches them leave until they can no longer be seen. Sighing, she turns around and enters the building.

"Why do I have to deal with this? I have work in seven hours.." she mumbles to herself

Walking back into the room where an intense sing off happened not long ago, Maki gasps as she ran towards Nico, who was currently laying face down on the floor.

"Nico-chan?! Are you okay? Get up!" Maki softly yells, not wanting to disturb other singers in other rooms

Words fell on deaf ears as Nico was silent. Maki turns the girl around and checks her pulse. Of course she knew the girl wasn't dead, it was just a habit she learned as a doctor. Sighing in relief , the taller girl swiftly lifted the smaller girl in her arms and walked out of the room. She thanked the receptionist as she struggled to put her wallet in her pocket. The receptionist asked if Maki needed her to call a cab but she kindly declined the offer, telling the older woman that she would take the passed out girl home. After putting Nico in the passenger seat of her car and straping the seatbelt over the shorter girl, Maki got into the driver's seat and blasted the heat. She rubbed her hands on both sides of her arm and looked at Nico. The other girl was shaking in her sleep. Rolling her eyes, Maki took off her jacket and placed it over the sleeping girl. The sleeping girl smiled and lifted the coat closer to her face. Maki, heavily blushing, smiled and drove off to her home.

Nico groggily opened her eyes. She recognizes this scent anywhere. She was in Maki-chan's home. She slowly sits herself up on the bed and tries to recall what she lasts remembers. Maybe she had too much to drink last night. (lol) Smiling, Nico averts her gaze to a sleeping Maki. The girl was sleeping on a chair next to the bed Nico slept in. The scarlet haired girl looked so peaceful when she was asleep. As if nothing could match the beauty Nico saw in the sleeping girl's face.

"Stupid Maki-chan. You could've slept in the bed with me." the raven haired girl whispers as she places a blanket over the girl. She groggily walks to the bathroom and realizes she is in different clothes than what she wore last night. Nico was wearing Maki's old practice shirt she wore back when _u's_ was active and white shorts that were slightly big on her. Nico smiles as she touches her heart, then something hit her. The raven haired girl storms out of the bathroom and into the room where the scarlet haired girl was currently sleeping at. Nico takes a pillow and roughly throws it at the sleeping girl, who instantly responded once the pillow hit her.

"What are you doing Nico?!" Maki screams, dropping the honorifics.

"You.. Y-ou.. You saw my naked body! How dare you take advantage of Nico!" Nico yells back with red cheeks.

"What did you want me to do? Leave you in dirty clothes so you can dirty my sheets? Also, I didn't see your n-na-naked body! I wouldn't do that when you're passed out!" Maki yells as she stands up and wipes off dust from her clothes

Nico just stands there, pouts, and turns her back from Maki.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom. Don't try to peep. Pervert." Nico scolds as she walks towards the bathroom

"S-shu-ut up! I wouldn't do such a thing Nico-chan!" Maki runs after the girl with a pillow, attempting to hit the smaller girl.

Nico laughs as she closes the bathroom door, faintly hearing Maki screaming words she couldn't make out and hitting the door with the pillow. She smiles, she wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. Not at all.  
-

"You yelled something that could've outed me! How do you expect me to act?" Maki groans

"I was drunk. Forgive me." the idol sheepishly says

Maki groaned and rubbed her temples. Today was not her day. Having a massive headache from this mornings events, Maki sighs as she mentally prepares herself for the news Tsubasa had informed her about. Apparently, Maki had something big in store for her that she wouldn't like.

"Maki. Before you say anything, I just want you to know that this was not my choice. It was orders from the director." she started and looked at the prodigy who allowed her to continue

"After the concert you will be composing a song for Nico-chan, who insisted she worked one on one with Ame Hime." Tsubasa stated

Startled, Tsubasa quickly turns her head to see that Maki had slammed her head onto the table and dreadfully let her arms hang low.

Maki internally screams for help as she shuts her eyes and prays to the gods that someone would help her. Could she really deal with her secret and being a surgeon?

 **Damn Maki. You got a lot on your plate. I'm sorry for making Maki's life hell right now, but I promise it'll be worth it. Nozomi hinted to Maki that she knows something ;) Will she tell Maki or will she secretly support her? Next chapter would most likely be focused on Maki's life and backstory of how Ame Hime was born. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! Till next time! ~cptm0ex**


	4. Truth or Kiss!

**You guys... I'm really dedicated to this story. It's 4am where I'm at and I couldn't sleep without posting another story. ;-; I felt that I would lose all the ideas if I had just gone to sleep, so I decided to stay up and write another chapter because I'm a loser and I really don't have anything to do. Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy! ~cuptanm0ex**

 _" , you're needed at the front desk. There is someone here wh-"_

 _"Maki-chan! Maki-chan! Come quick okay?! This is important!" a voice was heard after the previous,deeper, voice was interrupted._

The scarlet haired girl facepalmed her face as she walked out of her office. She looked around and noticed several nurses giggling at the raven haired girl's actions through the speakers. Maki blushed as she proceeded to walk towards the front desk. After her mother and father had retired she was left to take over the hospital and become head surgeon. Taking advantage of the scarlet haired girl's position, a certain raven haired girl made herself known as "Maki's special friend" at the hospital. Finally reaching her destination, Maki was instantly colllided with a small body whos arms were wrapped around her neck.

"Nico-chan. I've already told you that you can't perform foolish actions while being in the hospital." Maki scolded

"I'm sorry Maki-chan! I was just so excited I had to tell you!" the smaller girl excitedly replied

"What is it? I don't have much time considering I have a surgery in twenty minutes." Maki explained

Nico grinned at the girl before dragging her towards the doctors office. Maki just rolled her eyes and abided to the girl's forceful grasp. Once in the office Nico forcefully sat Maki down in the chair that sat in front of the desk while Nico took a seat on the scarlet haired girl's office chair.

"My manager just told me that Ame Hime agreed to compose one of my songs!" Nico exclaimed

Maki nodded in response and smiled at the girl.

"And that's not it! She and I will be working together as I come up with lyrics! We'll be in the same room Maki! The same room!" the small girl squealed as she stood from the chair and jumped in excitement.

 _. Your surgery has been pushed sooner than the regular time. I repeat, your surgery has been pushed sooner than the regular time._

Maki sighed as she stood from the chair and patted Nico on the head.

"We'll talk about this later okay? If you'd like you can come over and we'll celebrate." Maki smiled

Nico smiled back at the girl and wrapped her arms around Maki, yet again.

"Nico-chan. Are you happy?" the taller girl asked while gripping the shorter girl tighter

The taller girl could feel the shorter girl nod in her shoulder. Deciding it was time to attend the surgery, Maki bid her farewell and told Nico she could stay if she'd like. Nico thanked the girl and wished her luck on her surgery. Watching the other girl leave, Nico ravaged through, literally, the whole office. Trying to find baby pictures or any useful information that she could use against Maki later on in the future. She now knows why she was called the little devil of the group back in high school. Pouting as she couldn't find anything useful, Nico sat back on the chair and sighed. She doesn't know how she would be like once she and Ame Hime were alone in a room. No one, besides her manager, had ever seen Ame Hime's face nor heard her voice. She wondered if Ame Hime would speak to her or simply ignore her. Her mind pondered many thoughts as she walked out of the office and towards the exit.  
-

"Honoka! Be careful when you're carrying the dishes to the back! You shouldn't pounce around so much. It disturbs the customers!" Umi lectured from behind the counter

Honoka gave an apologetic smile and continued her journey to the back of the cafe.

"Honestly.. Sometimes I wonder how she managed to stay as the leaer of _u's_ " Umi said out loud

"Didn't we all at some point?" a voice said from behind the blue haired girl

Umi turned around to see Eli, smiling as always. The former archer smiled back as memories of their time as school idols popped into her mind. Back then she was so shy and was even against the idea of becoming school idols, but everything changed after _u's_ got its ninth member. She softly laughs, remembering the memories as if they happened yesterday.

"Whatcha laughing about Umi-chan?" Kotori interrupted

"Oh, Kotori! I didn't hear you come in. I was just remembering the old days back when _u's_ was still active. It's crazy to believe that we're still in contact with each other." Umi explained

"Well, we have Nozomi to thank for that one. Even though we all went for different professions, It was all thanks to Nozomi for being sure we kept in contact with each other no matter what." The ashy haired girl smiled as she grabbed a cup and began wiping it.

Umi smiled in response and watched as her friend clumsily dropped the dishes on the floor in front of a customer. She bowed quickly and apologized, when the customer assured her he was fine. Umi gave a content smile as she softly whispered to herself

 _What would we have done without her?_  
-

"It's finally closing time. I wonder what everyone is doing tonight." Honoka grinned, laying her had back against the bar stool

"They must be tired. I heard Maki's operating room was booked all throughout her shift and Nico has been thinking of ways to get along well with Ame Hime." Nozomi said

"It's still crazy to think that she managed to get that kind of offer. Maybe she blackmailed Ame Hime's manager or something." Eli laughed

The cafe workers all laughed together. That does sound like something Nico was capable of doing. They wouldn't be shocked. Their laugh clamed down after hearing the cafe doors open.

"Speak of the devil." Nozomi grinned

Nico walked in with Maki at her heel. Rin peeped her head in before jumping in and giving an overly exaggerated entrance announcement. Hanayo was the last to enter the cafe. She closed the door and waved at the other girls.

"What brings you all here?" Umi questions

"Maki-chan wanted to celebrate Nico-chan's big news without us, so Rin took it upon herself to invite everyone else to celebrate nya~" Rin exclaimed

"I didn't say I wanted to celebrate with just her! I just said that she was the only one I was hanging out with tonight for her big news!" Maki stuttered but continued

"Anyways, If you all aren't busy tonight would you like to celebrate Nico's news?" Maki sheepishly asked, looking away and twirling a strand of hair around her finger

The cafe workers all looked at each other before smiling at their "bosses". Nozomi was the first to nod her head, then Eli nodded as well.

"What did you have in mind? And please... No drinking tonight. Some of us have to work tomorrow morning" Eli laughed

"We could all go over to Maki-chan's house!" Rin shouted

Before Maki could protest, Nico had grabbed onto Maki's arm and gave her a pleading look. Maki rolled her eyes but didn't pry the other girl off of her.

"Mou.. Fine. But not too late! I have work tomorrow." Maki said

All the girls cheered as they walked out of the cafe and into their own cars. Maki and Nico were the first to arrive at Maki's place. After about twenty minutes after they got there, all the other girls showed up. Honoka had a bottle of liquor in her hand. Nico laughed as she watched, from the inside window, Honoka getting scolded by Umi and Eli. Nozomi was seen putting her hand on Eli shoulder. Eli sighed as she allowed Honoka to pass her.

"Wow! As many times that I've been here your house still surprises me Maki-chan!" Kotori exclaimed

"Did you redo the paint in here?" Eli asked as she touched the wall

"Yeah. A little while ago so it's really nothing new." the scarlet haired girl replied

"Let's play truth or dare!" Honoka suddenly shouted, getting everyone's attention

"What are we? Children? As if I'd play a silly game like that" Nico smirked as she crossed her arms over her flat chest

"Nico-chan is just scared she won't be able to do some dares" Rin grinned at Nico, who glared at Rin

"Nicochi has always sucked at truth or dare even though its a simple game." Nozomi added

"We'll see who sucks at truth or dare!" Nico barked as she walked into the living room and gestured for everyone to join

All the girls took their seats while Rin and Nozomi boasted about their "win" against Nico. Nico stuck her tongue out at the girls and pulled a soda bottle from her purse.

"Alright. We all know the rules. Whoever the end with the cap of the bottle lands on has to either tell a truth or do a dare from the person spinning the bottle. Then they will be able to spin once the truth has been told or the dare has been done." Nico explained

"Hmm? Maki-chan? Are you not playing?" Umi asked

"I-Its a silly game. I have no need to play this. Just play without me." Maki replied

"Awe but Maki-chan! It wouldn't be fun without you!" Honoka argued

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" all eight girls whined to tease the girl

"Fine! I'll play! Just stop saying my name so much!" Maki blushed and took a seat next to Hanayo.

"I want to go first!" Honoka shouted

"Honoka! Let someone else spin." Umi lectured

Honoka pouted in response and crossed her legs and arms while looking away from Umi. Kotori giggled at her best friend's reaction and decided to spin the bottle. The bottle landed on Rin, who jumped up in excitement.

"It landed on Rin nya~" she smiled

"Truth or Dare Rin-chan?" Kotori asked

"Dare!"

"Hmmm.." The ash haired girl said as she tapped her finger on her chin

"I dare you to do 10 push ups while having Hanayo on your back!"

Rin proudly stood up and took Hanayo's hand. She then got in a push up form and waited for Hanayo to sit on her back. Hanayo was apologizing several times each time Rin went down and struggled to get back up. Unfortunatley she could only do six, but Kotori said it was fine. Not wanting to harm the coach. Rin then spun the bottle and it landed on Nozomi.

"Truth or dare Nozomi-chan?"

"Truth." she smiled sweetly

Rin gave Nozomi and evil smile.

"What did you and Eli do last night?

"That's easy. We had made lo-" Nozomi started before her mouth was covered by a small, yet delicate hand

"Nozomi!" Eli whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Nozomi smiled through Eli's hand while the rest of the girls were hollering and whistling at the couple. Everyone besides Umi and Maki who seemed to have reacted differently than the other girls.

"Nevermind that! Nozomi just spin the bottle and move on!" Eli pouted as she removed her hand

Nozomi nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Maki, who rolled her eyes and looked at the purple haired girl.

"Truth or dare Maki-chan?" Nozomi smiled

"I guess truth. If I choose dare you'll make me do something stupid." Maki replied

"Tell us your biggest secret."

Maki froze. Some girls looked at Maki with a smile, other smirked at her thinking it would be something dirty. One of the smirking ones being Nozomi. Maki tried to think of a lie, but her mind was too boggled to even comprehend what was going on. She wondered if Nozomi knew her secret. Nozomi always found out things that she wasn't supposed to know. Maki's thoughts were interrupted by a cough.

"Maki?" Nico asked the girl

"I-..I uh.." she stuttered

"Or you could kiss Nico-chan if you don't want to tell us a secret." Nozomi grinned at both girls who were now madly blushing

"Yo-You idiot! Why would you drag me into this!" Nico yelled

"I'll do it." was all that the pianist said

Nozomi covered her mouth and giggled as the other girls stared at the pianist in disbelief. Nico turned her head at Maki, mouth wide open. Maki looked at the girl and stared. Nico closed her mouth and blushed heavily. The other girls watched intensely. Both girls started to lean closer to each others faces. Their lips so close they could feel their breaths on each others lips.

"I was just kidding Maki-chan." Nozomi laughed

Before their lips connected, Maki-chan pulled away and glared at Nozomi who was smiling. Nico was blushing heavily along with Maki who was currently yelling at Nozomi.

 **Wow. That took a lot of time. I know, I know. I'm sorry they didn't kiss, but I didn't want their first kiss to be so cliche. I mean come on. Truth or dare? Don't worry it will happen soon though! I promise! Thanks for reading and be sure to check out the next chapter! If you're wondering, yes the next chapter will take place after the concert so Nico and Ame Hime would start working together. Will Maki really be able to do this? How will she keep her identity a secret when she's working with Nico? Find out in the next chapter! Till next time! ~cuptanm0ex**


	5. One more person wouldn't hurt right?

**I may or may not have just got home from the bar. Just saying. As a girl, I would like to admit that I, for one, love being masculine. To keep up with updates or whatever, You can follow my IG (Leenasama) or you don't have to. It's whatever. :P Anyways, enjoy this story, I have no clue how it's going to go tbh, but it'll be good I swear! Have you guys tried Pokemon Go! If not, you should! It's pretty addicting, but remember to be safe and if you hunt at night please bring a friend. :3 Enjoy! ~cuptanm0ex**

"Stupid Nozomi." Nico grunted as she poured herself a glass of wine

Honoka took it upon herself to drink disregarding what Eli said earlier. Surprisingly enough Eli also started drinking, but not too much of course. That was how everyone saw it till Kotori and Rin teased the blonde about not being able to out drink Honoka. Having to keep her pride, Eli fell for the trick and drank more than what she had planned to drink. Nozomi didn't mind at all of course. In fact, she cheered the blonde on from the sidelines. Maki sighed at the girls and nodded her head.

"You guys.." Maki muttered

"What was that Maki-chan? Are you still upset that I pulled a prank on you?" Nozomi giggled

"N-No!" she replied

Nozomi just giggled and turned her attention back to her, very drunk, fiance. Nico came out from the kitchen and sat beside Maki.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Nico asked as she sipped her wine

"There'd be no point. They've already started." Maki bluntly said

Nico raised her eye brows as a response and look at the girls. It's hard to believe that they're all friends. They were all so different, but the same. It confused Nico more than anything, but she wouldn't replace this group of friends for the world. Maki slightly glanced at Nico from the corner of her eye and blushed. Did they really almost kiss? She didn't know what got into her and gave her the confidence to agree to the kiss, but whatever it was she cursed it for not finishing its job. Umi and Kotori stood and announced the girls that they would have to head home.

"Awe! I wanted to stay longer Umi-chan. You monster!" Honoka whined

"We have work in the morning. Did you forget? Let's go before it gets too late." Umi scolded

The ex leader pouted in response and waved to the other girls.

"Have a nice night and please drive home safe." Kotori said before she closed the front door.

"Yeah, Kayo-chin and I also have to leave since it's technically a school night for the both of us nya~" Rin added and stood to walk towards the front door

"Congratulations Nico-chan! and good luck with Ame Hime! Try to get an autograph for me." Hanayo quietly said as she closed the door.

It was just Eli, Nozomi, Nico, and Maki left. Maki side eyed Nozomi who remained seated and smirked at Maki.

"Nozooomi! I can't drive." Eli whined

"Oh dear. It seems I have left my driver's license at home. Maki-chan, would it be okay if Eli and I stayed the night?" Nozomi grinned

"No." came the blunt response

"Awe. Don't be such an ass Maki-chaaan." Eli said as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's neck. Maki could feel the blonde's breath on her neck. She slightly blushed and pushed the older girl back to her finace.

"Maki. You're so mean." Eli said, teary eyed

Maki sighed in defeat and stood.

"Fine. But you're leaving early in the morning. I have things to do in the morning." The scarlet haired girl said

"I'll be taking my leave then." Nico announced as she stood

"Why don't you stay too Nico? Your vision is terrible at night isn't it? Plus you've been drinking. I'm sure Maki-chan wouldn't mind if you slept in her bed." Nozomi smirked at the short girl

"Harasho! Nozomi you're so dirty!" Eli smirked as she kissed her fiance's cheek

"Like hell I'd stay here with you two being so perverted!" the raven haired girl yelled

She then looked at Maki, who was blushing and twirling her hair. Nico stared at the girl in awe. Maki didn't seem to protest. She then thought about the almost kiss. The small girl blushed.

"I'll stay." Nico mumbled

Nozomi smiled and effortlessy lifted Eli in her arms. Maki nodded and guided them to their guest bedroom. Nico following not too far behind. Once reacing the room everyone say their goodnights to each other. Just leaving Maki and Nico. Maki looked at Nico and blushed before walking towards her room. As Maki was closing the door she felt a sudden stop. Turning around she saw Nico standing by the door holding it open from outside.

"What are you doing? You know where your room is at Nico." Maki said, trying to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks

"You don't want me to sleep with you?" Nico barked

"I-I.. I didn't say that. I thought you and Nozomi were joking." she replied

Nico pouted and looked at Maki.

"Stupid Maki!" she yelled before stomping towards her room.

Maki just stood at the door till she heard a door slam. Confused, Maki slowly made her way to the raven haired girl's personal guest room and knocked.

"Nico-chan? Open the door."

Silence

"Nico-chan I know you're in there and you hear me. You just entered the room." she chuckled

Maki could hear a tiny raspberry from behind the door.

"Nico-ch-chan.. Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" she suddenly blurted out. Realizing what she said Maki instantly regretted it.

Before she decided to run away, Nico slowly opened the door, peeped her head out and glared at Maki.

"Ask me again." she demanded

"I won't ask again! It's embarrassing!" Maki softly yelled

"Hmph." The raven haired girl pouted as she quickly tried to close the door, but was stopped when Maki prevented the door from closing by pushing on the door.

"Fine! Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" Maki quietly asked

Nico then smiled again opened the door widely. She instantly clung onto Maki and rubbed her cheek with hers. Maki smiled softly at the shorter girl's actions, not trying to pry her off. Sometimes Nico can be a real pain in the ass, along with being a big baby. But that was one of the reasons why Maki fell in love with the older girl. Nico then took Maki's hand and dragged the taller girl to her room.

"Do you like me Maki-chan?" Nico teased

"Of course I don't!" she rejected

"I love you." Nico smiled

Maki just stared at the girl, wide eyed. She didn't know what to say. She was honestly awe strucked. Maki tried to force words out of her, but she mumbled gibberish. Then that's when it happened. Nico hugged the girl and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and peck her lips with Maki.

"Say you love me too." Nico pouted

Maki simply stared at the girl, cheeks rushing heat. She still couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"Jeez Maki! It's not hard to say. Repeat after me. I. Love. You."

The younger girl cupped the older girl's cheeks with both hands and kissed Nico. The kiss lasted about five seconds before the younger girl pulled away.

"I love you Nico-chan." Maki smiled  
-

Nozomi yawned as she walked through the empty hallway.

"I wonder which room is Maki's." she said out loud

Deciding to open a door with a big M on it (lol) Nozomi peeked her head in and smiled. On the bed lay two bodies. Maki and Nico had fallen asleep in each others arms. Nico clung onto Maki's with one arm over Maki's body and their legs intertwined along with her head on the scarlet haired girl's shoulder. While Maki's arm was holding onto Nico's from under and her other arm ontop of Nico's that laid on her chest. Nozomi quietly closed the door and sighed of relief.

"It's about damn time." she said out loud and smiled before walking back to her room.  
-

Nico stood against the wall of the stadium, tapping her foot anxiously. How could they be late of all days. It was finally the day of the concert. She then thought about what Maki told her earlier that day.

 _I'm sorry Nico. We have a lot of people coming in today because of the weather. I won't be able to make it to the concert, but I'll see you after okay?_

Nico sighed sadly. Of all the people she wanted there, she wanted Maki. But she understands why Maki couldn't make it. Hearing a distant laugh, Nico squinted her eyes towards the laughter and scoffed.

"Sorry Nico-chan. We kinda got lost on the way here." Honoka nervously chuckled

"We're late. The show is starting in twenty minutes!" Nico growled

"It was my fault. I wanted to grab some parfaits on the way here." Eli explained

All the girls nodded. Nico grunted and walked towards the stadium entrance. The stadium was huge. It was almost the size of the dome they once performed in. All the girls gasped and awed as they walked through the stadium and to their seats. After finally settling down, Nico checked her phone for the time and noticed she had a text message from Maki. She smiled and opened the text.

 _I hope you have a fun time. I'll see you later after the concert. I love you._  
 _Received at 7:13pm_

Umi noticed Nico's sudden change of mood and nudged Kotori who instantly turned her head to look at whatever Umi gestured her to look at. She smiled and gave Umi a smile back.

 _I wish you could've came, but I understand that you couldn't. Good luck with your surgeries, and I WILL be seeing you after the concert so don't plan anything after you get off._  
 _Sent 7:15pm_

Maki took her phone out of her pocket and frowned at the text Nico sent her. She was lying. She was lying to Nico and all her friends. Maki hated that she had to lie to the girl she loved, but she didn't have the heart to drag her into the life of a prodigy. If any word goes out that the idol Nico Nii had any attraction for the unknown music prodigy Ame Hime all hell would break loose. Paparazzi everywhere. Rumors, good or bad, would spread. Nico had enough to stress about with her siblings and her career. Maki didn't want to stress the idol out even more.

"Maki-chan. Are you ready? You have to go on in five minutes." Tsubasa said as she handed Maki her half, custom made mask. (Kind of like The Phantom of the Opera mask)

Maki sighed and adjusted her wig and tied it into a pony tail. Lastly, she put on her signature mask and nodded at her manager.

"Hey. It'll be fine. One day." the green eyed woman smiled

Maki rolled her eyes and headed towards the stage and waited to be announced.  
-

"Thank you everyone for joining us today! All we ask from you is that you hold your applause till the end of the concert. Thank you once again! Now we present you, Ame Hime!" the hostess announced

Small claps were heard as Maki stepped out to the stage. She walked to the front of the stage and saw her group of friends. Rin and Hanayo gazed at the pianist, while Honoka, Umi and Kotori softly clapped for the pianist. Nico's skin went pale as Maki smiled directly at her. Maki then looked at Nozomi and Eli and instantly went wide eyed. She then quickly turned her head and walked towards the piano and began playing. ( **A/N: Maki is playing Accel World - Bye Bye)** The concert went on for another hour with little breaks here and there. There also a guest appearance at some point of the former leader of A-Rise. Honoka cheered loudly when the idol was done singing. The ex A-Rise member blushed as she exited the stage. Once the concert was over, Nico and Rin were in tears, and the other members cheered loudly. The whole stadium was in a roar as well. Nico pulled out her phone and instantly texted the girl she loved.

 _You totally missed out on the best concert you'll ever see in your life._  
 _Sent 9:05pm_

The younger girl took no time to reply.

 _I went to your concert once. I think I've already been to the best concert I'll ever see._  
 _Recieved at 9:06pm_

Nico blushed and put her phone back in her pocket.

 _Idiot._ she thought to herself.

After changing into her regular clothes Maki takes her phone out and dials a number. After three rings the other person picks up.

"Hello?" The voice says.

"Where are you?" Maki bluntly says

"My, aren't you a bit moody Maki-chan. Your concert was very touching." the voice responds with a laugh

"Nozomi. Where. Are. You." Maki asked again, this time with an irritated tone

"I'm out back. I've sent Eli and the others to a nearby cafe where you'll be joining us right?" Nozomi teased

"I'm headed towards you. Don't move anywhere." Maki barked

Maki hangs up the phone and rushes towards the back of the stadium. Her mind racing with many questions pleading for answers. She roughly opens the door to see Nozomi standing against the wall, cigarrette in between her fingers.

"If it isn't a surprise. Ame Hime." She smiles

 **I DO NOT REGRET LETTING MAKI HAVE A CORNY MOMENT. SHE NEEDS THAT OKAY? Anyways, if you guys were wondering why I've been posting later than my usual time it's because I've been hunting for Pokemon till like 3am. lol. Also, Ame Hime's attire is black hair that's tied into a ponytail along with a mask that resembles The Phantom of the Opera kind of mask. She also wears a woman tux with a deep red bow tie. Imagine Maki-chan in a suit... It's too adorable. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took a lot of thought and time to write this. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or review! I'll be more than happy to answer any questions. Till next time! ~cuptanm0ex**


	6. Can Nico meet Ame Hime already?

**Heyo! Sorry I'm a bit late with the update, I was going through some things, but it's all done and over with now. I could've let a chapter out yesterday, but I shall not lie. I was having the worst hang over of my life. ;-; but I am fine (and sober lol) and hopefully this chapter will make up for the delay. I hope you guys enjoy! ~cuptanm0ex**

Maki rolled over to the other side of the bed. Where she saw the girl she loved sleeping peacefully. She smiled weakly as she put a strand of hair behind Nico's ear. How long she's waited for a moment like this to finally happen. She slightly jumped in shock as her phone vibrated on her night stand. She looked at Nico to see if the girl had woken up, but she was still sleeping peacefully. Sighing, Maki turned back over and reached for her phone. Maki read the text with squinted eyes due to the brightness of her phone.

 _(;_  
 _Received at 1:37am_

Maki softly grunted as she read the text. She started to remember the encounter she had with Nozomi earlier after the concert.  
-

"How did you find out?" the prodigy asked as she stepped closer towards the older woman

"This secret will have to cost you." Nozomi smiled

"Then I don't want to know. Please refrain yourself from telling anyone." Maki sighed

"Ah Maki-chan you're so troublesome. Why didn't you just tell one of us? It hurts that I had to find out." The purple haired girl joked. Though, she knew why Maki wanted to keep it a secret.

"Don't you remember how it was after we came back from America? Why would I want to put any of you through that again? Everyone already has their share of worries." Maki frowned

Nozomi just smiled at the girl and threw her cigarrette out. She walked towards the girl and patted her on the head.

"That's all I wanted to know. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, though my cards are telling me it will be fine no matter what." she said then walked towards her car.

"I'll see you at the cafe. Don't make Nicochi wait too long Ame Hime." She said before she rolled up her window and drove off.

Maki rolled her eyes then smiled. She was kind of glad that someone else knew. Even though deeply she worried that the other girl would accidentally slip her secret out, but she shook her head and went back inside the stadium to gather her things then head out to where her friends waited for her.  
-

 _Are you going to tell me how you found out or not?_  
 _Sent 1:39am_

 _That's a secret that will cost you Ame-chan._  
 _Recieved 1:42am_

 _Don't call me that and what could you possibly want from me?_  
 _Sent 1:43am_

 _Please perform at my wedding._  
 _Recieved 1:44am_

 _Are you crazy? The press will wonder how you got in touch with me and how we know each other. They'll start rumors, not to mention there could be crazy people who will ruin your wedding._  
 _Sent 1:46am_

 _It won't happen. :)_  
 _Received 1:47am_

 _Fine. Tell me how you found out._  
 _Sent 1:48am_

 _Goodnight Maki-chan. I'll tell you tomorrow! :*_  
 _Received 1:49am_

 _Huh?! Nozomi! Answer me now!_  
 _Sent 1:50_

Maki typed furiously at her phone but stopped as she heard a small movement next to her.

"Maki? Why are you up so late? Don't you have work in a few hours?" Nico groggily said as she laid her head on Maki's shoulder

"Sorry Nico-chan. Nozomi was wondering if she could come in later for a check up." she lied

"Hmm?" Nico responded as sleep washed over her once again

Maki smiled at the girl and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry Nico-chan." she whispered as she also allowed sleep to take over her  
-

"Nozomi? You haven't slept yet?" the blonde russian asked as she put her stuff on the floor next to the bed

"Nope. Just dealing with some stuff with Maki-chan." she responded as she patted the spot next to her after setting her phone down on the night stand

Eli just smiled at the girl before climbing into the bed with her soon to be wife. Nozomi instantly rested her head on Eli's lap and snuggled closer to the girl.

"You're quite clingy tonight aren't you?" the blonde asked as she played with Nozomi's hair

"Do I ever tell you how much I love you?" Nozomi joked

"Almost too much." the blonde laughed

"Say... Would you like Ame Hime to perform at our wedding?" Nozomi asked in a serious tone

"What are you saying? How could that be possible?" Eli replied

"If I could get her to perform at our wedding, would it make you happy?"

"Just being with you would make me happy. I'd love to have Ame Hime play at our wedding, but it seems almost impossible."

Nozomi giggled as she snuggled even closer to the girl. Eli gave Nozomi a questioning look but decided to leave it at that. She knew that Nozomi was always able to do the impossible, but this seemed almost impossible.

"Goodnight Elichi."  
-

Maki yawned as she walked through the hallways of the hospital. She didn't get much sleep. Nico had roughly woke Maki up after learning that Maki was almost late for her shift at the hospital. Even though Nico knew Maki could be late considering she was her own boss, she didn't want Maki to have a bad reputation. So she threw the blanket off of Maki and jumped on the doctor and pinched her cheeks. You could say it was a rough morning for Maki. Today was the day Nico would get to meet Ame Hime. That was something Maki was not looking forward to. She was actually nervous. Yes, she's been with Nico since her first year in high school, but Nico wasn't meeting Maki. She was meeting Ame Hime. Her favorite composer. Maki shook it off for now and prepared for her surgery. It was six in the morning so she didn't have the energy to think about later today.

"Are you excited Nico-chan?" Eli asked the raven haired girl as she placed the cup of coffee on the table and took a seat across from the idol

"Of c-course not! Wh-why would I be?" Nico stuttered

Eli chuckled at the girl and took a sip of her own coffee. The cafe was still technically closed and won't open for another hour, but the raven haired girl asked the blonde if she could stop by for some coffee and hang out.

"Nico-chan? What are you doing here?" Honoka asked

"Tsk. Can't a girl get some coffee without being questioned?" the small girl responded with a scoff

"Could it be that you're nervous for your meeting today with Ame Hime?" Umi added

"Or that you're sore from late night activities with Maki-chan?" Kotori smiled

Nico spit out her coffee and coughed. She placed her coffee down and eyed Kotori. Who was giggling.

"Kotori! Don't say such shameless things in the cafe!" Umi scolded

"Gomen Umi-chan!" Kotori giggled as she kissed the blue haired girl on the cheek

Nico sighed heavily

"Yes, I'm nervous for the meeting and I don't know what late night activites you're thinking about but the only activites Maki and I did was sleeping." Nico growled

"I'm sure you'll be fine Nico-chan. You're very... nice." Eli joked

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you damned woman?!" Nico yelled

"Nico-chan! I think you'll be fine too! Tsubasa said that Ame Hime was very nice! Remember when she sang at the concert? She said that Ame Hime was looking foward to meeting you!" Honoka said, hoping it'll make the idol less nervous

"Really?" Nico shined

Honoka nodded her head. Nico instantly felt relief wash over her body as she started to worry less. She was still worried that the composer wouldn't like her, but if what Honoka said was true, then she decided not to worry as much. She waved goodbye as customers started lining up in the cafe for their morning coffee. Nico drove off to her home.

"I'm home." the raven haired girl announced

"Onee-chan!" a short brown haired girl yelled as she ran up to the idol and hugged her

"Where's Cocoro and Cotaro?" The idol asked tiredly

"They're still sleeping. Onee-chan I'm hungry." the smaller Yazawa said as she rubbed her stomach

"I'll cook something then. You're up earlier than normal, is there something special going on in school today?" the idol asked

"Yep! The winter sports festival! I'm pumped, so I had to wake up early and have a good breakfast. Ah, but Cocoro is going to walk me to school today since Otonokizaka is having an off day today." she explained

Nico only nodded and yawned as she walked towards the kitchen and started making a breakfast for all three siblings. The other two would wake up to the smell of food.

"How is Maki-chan?" the younger girl suddenly asked

"She's fine, she would've been late this morning if I didn't wake her up. She's so clumsy sometimes and she makes me worried." Nico rolled her eyes

"You're like her wife onee-chan! Are you two dating?"

Nico almost dropped the pot of water as her sibling asked her. Now that she thinks about it, neither of them really asked each other out. They just kissed and that was the end of it. She gently placed the pot of water on the stove and turned to look at the younger girl.

"I don't know to be honest, but I'll find out and let you know once I find out okay?"

Cocoa smiled in response. Nico went back to cooking and wondered about Cocoa's question. Were they dating? They've acted like a couple recently, but Maki never really said they were dating. After, making breakfast for her siblings, Nico picked up her phone and sent a text message to Maki.

 _Maki-chan._  
 _Sent 9:54am_

Nico waited a while but never got a text back. She assumed it was because Maki was in the middle of a surgery so she decided to rest a little longer before she had to meet with Ame Hime. 

**I am soooo sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to put one out really quick. I promise the next chapter will be much longer! If you're wondering how Maki knew that Nozomi found out, It's because when Maki was about to perform and she was looking at the girls in the front row, Nozomi waved and mouthed "Maki-chan" at Maki. I know I didn't really put that in the story, but I completely forgot to. Anyways, I'm so happy to see that you guys are enjoying the story so far! The story will get more intense soon. Till next time! ~cuptanm0ex**


	7. What am I to you?

**Heyo! I'm back (and sober). I was woken up by my best friend who wanted to rant to me about boys and I can't fall back asleep so I'm just going to write another chapter while pretending to listen to her rant lol I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ~cuptanm0ex**

 _I'm about to go meet up with her Maki-chan! I'll see you after okay? I love you._

Maki read the text over and over again. She didn't have the heart to respond to Nico's earlier text. Her heart pounded as she sat in her dressing room chair. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her wig was messed up, her mask was crooked. Everything was out of control for Maki. Sighing, she stood up and fixed her wig and readjusted her mask. Taking one last glance at the mirror she walked out of the dressing room and towards the piano room where she will be meeting Nico and Tsubasa's hired pretend manager. Since Tsubasa was an idol she couldn't really be known as Ame Hime's manager or it could affect her idol career. Once Maki was in the piano room she sat at the piano wondering if she would really be able to do this. Maki practiced her voice change many times before hearing footsteps outside of the room. Quickly standing up, Maki waited for the doors to open to reveal the idol she had to write a song with. Her heart was pounding heavily, as if she could pass out any second now. The door swung open slowly and Maki sighed. Entering the room was Maki's pretend manager.

"Yazawa-san is almost here. Are you ready?" he asked the girl

"I wouldn't say ready." Maki replied in her normal voice

Just then another figure popped up behind the manager. She looked as if she was either trembling in fear or jittering of excitement. Maki cleared her throat and walked towards Nico.

"Good evening Yazawa-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." the prodigy said as she stuck her hand out to greet the girl

"Just Nico is fine. I'm a huge fan Ame-san." Nico replied as she shook the other girl's hand

Something didn't feel right when Nico touched the other girl's hand. She felt as if she felt this feeling before, but she simply brushed it off

"It's so nice to hear that coming from a very well known and popular idol." Maki smiled but in her mind she apologized many times.

"Y-yo-ou listen t-to my mu-usic?!" Nico stuttered

"But of course. Your songs are very catchy and I was honored to have been offered to assist you in writing a song with you." the prodigy smiled even though her heart felt as if it could explode

"I'd hate to interrupt a nice greeting but we're going to have to discuss the paper work." the hired manager explained

Both girls just nodded and headed towards the table that was set up in the room.

"Now, Yazawa-san. You fully understand the importance that Ame Hime takes her personal space seriously correct?" he asked the idol

"Of course."

"If you could just sign these papers that state, if you try to or find anything out about Ame Hime's identity without her consent, the contract will be torn, you guys can get started with the song."

Nico nervously took the pen from the man and signed her name at the bottom of the paper. Of course she knew not to try and find out who Ame Hime really was. Her identity is what makes her unique. Nobody except a few limited people know her true identity. Nico hopes one day she could be one of those few. After signing all required paperwork Nico glanced at the other girl in the room. She had already made herself comfortable at the piano. Nervously walking over to the prodigy, Nico stood next to the girl but didn't take a seat.

"You can sit if you'd like Nico-san. We should start by what kind of song you're trying to write."

Nico thanked the girl and took a seat next to the pianist

 _Oh my god. I'm going to die. I'm sitting next to Ame Hime herself. I can't wait to tell Maki all about this._ Nico thought to herself before deciding to responde to the pianist who was smiling at the girl. Something about that smile made Nico feel a familiar feeling.

"What kind of song would you like to compose Ame-san?" Nico questioned

"M-me? It's your song Nico!" the pianist stuttered

"Hmm?" Nico responded as she glanced harder at Ame Hime. Something was off about this woman that Nico couldn't put her finger on.

"Then I'd like to write a love song." Nico smiled

"A love song huh?" Maki asked curiously

Nico nodded excitedly.

"Is there any reason why you'd want to write a love song Nico?" the pianist asked curiously

"No reason at all! I just want to change up my style of music for a little." Nico admitted. Of course she wouldn't just come out and tell the woman that she wanted to write a song for Maki. She didn't even know this woman like that.

"I see. Let'sget started then shall we?" the prodigy replied, almost disappointed

A few hours have passed and both girls were packing their things and getting ready to leave. Maki didn't think that writing a song with Nico would be so easy. She expected the girl to be a hassle as always, but surprisingly everything went smoothe. Maki (as Ame Hime) told Nico to come up with some lyrics while she finishes composing the rest of the song. Then they'll meet back up by the end of the week.

"I'll have my manager call you to let you know what day you could come back in." Maki said

"Got it. Thank you for all the hard work today. I'll see you soon Ame-san." Nico smiled as she shut the door behind her

Sighing, Nico took out her phone and checked her messages. Still no messages from Maki. Nico wondered why Maki hasn't replied all day. She was starting to get worried. The girl quickly rushed to her car and headed straight for Maki's house.

"Come on. Pick up. Pick up." Nico said out loud as she parked her car outside of Maki's large home

"Hello?" The other person on the other end of the line said

"Maki! What the hell?!" Nico screamed

"Ah. Nico-chan. I'm sorry, I just now got off my shift. It was packed at the hospital. Where are you? How did it go with Ame Hime?" Maki asked, trying to avoid Nico's wrath

"Nevermind that for now! Just get home and we'll talk about everything. You really had me worried there Maki-chan." Nico pouted

Maki smiled practically feeling the other girl's pout through the phone.

"I'm sorry Nico-chan. I'll be home right away okay? I'll make up for it." Maki said

"You better! Or else the you'll feel the great Nico's wrath!"

"Yeah yeah." Maki said before she hung up. She looked out of the window on the top floor of the music company.

"I'm sorry Nico-chan. I really am." she said out loud

Maki slowly gathered her things and headed out of the building to meet Nico at her home.  
-

"The tv is the other way." Maki said looking at the person next to her

"Nico-chan. How long are you going to be upset with me?" Maki asked

Silence.

"Nico-chan I know you can hear me!" Maki grunted as she faced the older girl who was currently staring at Maki with an angry expression and pouting

"I'll be upset till I'm over it." Nico finally said

"It's just a tv show Nico. You don't have to be such a baby." Maki rolled her eyes

"It was getting a good part and you just changed it out of nowhere and I missed it!" Nico yelled at the girl, sliding further away from the scarlet haired girl.

Maki rolled her eyes again and stood up.

"Why don't you tell me about your day?" Maki suggested and walked into the kitchen and trying to find out what should be for dinner

"It was fine, I guess. When I first met Ame-san I was really nervous, but then she gave off this familar vibe. It was weird." Nico explained as she held a pillow close to her body

"Familiar vibe? What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain it without making it sound gay." Nico said, seriously

"Coming from you." Maki chuckled

"Shut up! You shouldn't be the one to talk either Ms. I'm too scared to kiss Nico sometimes so I'll wait for Nico to kiss me." Nico barked

Maki just waved the other girl away and allowed her to continue.

"Anyways, What I mean is that when I was around her I felt really comfortable. Like I have been around her my whole life, but I only met her today. She gave off this vibe that made me feel at home." Nico explained and looked at Maki, who was only smiling.

"Hmm. Sounds like you had a productive session then?"

"Her manager will call me when she's finished composing the song."

"Is that so? Till then what would you be doing?" Maki asked and walked back into the living room and sat next to the other girl

"Writing lyrics, but enough of that. Maki. I need to ask you something that's been bothering me for quite a while now."

Maki looked at the other girl with a worried and confused expression. She wondered if she did anything wrong. Maki sat there and thought about all the things she could've done wrong, besides the fact that she is Ame Hime herself, but there was no way Nico already found out. Snapping out of her thoughts, Maki allowed the other girl to continue.

"Maki. What am I to you?"

Maki blushed furiously and turned her head away.

 _Damn. She's too cute..._

"Why d-do y-you ask Ni-nico chan?" Maki replied still looking away from the other girl

"Because Cocoa asked me something this morning that made me wonder! Answer me Maki-chan!" Nico forced herself into Maki's lap and held the other girl's face in her hands

Maki, who was still blushing furiously, averted her eyes to the side. Not wanting to directly look at the girl who was now on top of her. She'd never be able to say whats on her mind if she looked at Nico who was already too close to her face as it was.

"Y-you're.. my l-lover.." Maki mumbled softly

"What did you say?" Nico teased

"Jeez Nico-chan! I said you're my lover okay? Don't make me say such embarassing things out loud!" Maki scolded with flushed cheeks

Nico smiled at the girl and pecked her lips.

"I love you Maki-chan."

"I love you too." Maki said before she brought the older girl closer to her body

"Ma-maki-chan.." Nico softly groaned

Maki had placed her lips back onto the other girl's mouth. She didn't know where this feeling of need for Nico came from, but she didn't mind it. Maki gently placed the other girl on the couch, not breaking their kiss. Both girls not wanting the kiss to end just yet. Nico wrapped her arms around Maki's neck while Maki deepened the kiss by asking the girl for entrance using "tongue language". Nico gave her permisson by softly moaning into the kiss and their tongues were soon battling for dominance. The raven haired girl moved her arms and tangled her hands in the scarlet girl's hair. Maki didn't know where this was going to lead, but she knew she wasn't ready. But for some reason her body wouldn't allow her to stop. Maki moved her lips from the girl's mouth and moved them onto Nico's neck. Nico held a tighter grip onto Maki's hair and softly moaned into Maki's ear. Maki didn't know if she should keep going or not. Not knowing if either of them were ready. Suddenly, a phone rang in the distance. Both girls got up and looked away from each other, blushing. They didn't know what just happened but they silently thanked whoever was calling, because if that person didn't call, God knows what could've happened. They were scared for it to happen so soon. Maki walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up her phone.

"This is Nishikino." she answered

"Maki-chaaan! Are you at home right now?" a voice said. It sounded like it was in a very open and empty room

"Yes. I'm at home. Why do you ask?"

"Are you with Nico-chan?"

Maki turned around to look at the girl. She was sitting back onto the couch and holding a pillow close to her. Maki thought she looked too adorable.

"Yes. I'm with her." Maki smiled as she told the other person that

"Can you guys come to the cafe right now then? We have a surprise for you!"

"I don't like surprises Honoka."

"Mou.. Maki. Don't be so mean. Just come okay? We'll see you soon!" Honoka said, before she hung up

"Who was it?" Nico asked

"Honoka. Apparenly she wants us to go to the cafe because they have a surprise for me." Maki said as pinched the bridge of her nose

"Do you want to go?" Nico asked

"It seems I don't have a choice. Would you like to come with?" Maki asked as she held out her hand

Nico smiled as she walked towards the younger girl and accepted her hand.

"Did you really have to ask?"

 **WOW. OK. I AM SO SORRY. I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR. I've just been so busy and I feel so bad when I update late. Like the feeling is so terrible. I hope you guys don't give up on me! D: Please bare with me. I have to practice a lot and also I work first shift so I try to update on my days off, but whenever I do have days off someone wants to take me pokehunting or wheverever else. I'm going to keep up with the updates sooner! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Till next time! ~cuptanm0ex**


	8. Do what the heart wants Maki-chan

**Sup guys. I am back from the dead. Just kidding though. I was actually in CT for a little bit visiting my family. They don't know about my fanfics so I didn't want to risk locking myself in my hotel room and have them question me as to why I wanted to stay in. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as always! ~cuptanm0ex**

"EH?!" all girls except the engaged couple screamed in union

"I don't know how Nozomi did it, but Ame Hime will be performing at our wedding. Nozomi said that Ame was also a singer." Eli smiled

Maki dead eyed Nozomi who was only grinning at the purple haired senior

"Bu-But! How? What did you do?" Nico stuttered

"A magician never tells her secrets." Nozomi smiled as she lifted a finger to her lips

"This is great! Congrats you two!" Umi exclaimed

Everyone gathered around the newly engaged couple and shared one giant hug. Once it ended Maki pulled Nozomi to the side.

"I never agreed to sing Nozomi. Why did you say that Ame Hime will be singing?" the pianist questioned with an irritated tone

"The cards told me to say it. I think it'll be great." she only smiled

"Everyone will know it's me because of my voice! Did you not think this through?"

"Of course I did. Trust the cards Maki-chan." Nozomi smiled

"I will play but I will not sing Nozomi." Maki sternly said

"We'll see." was all the senior said before walking away

"Nozomi!"  
-

After the surprise get together, Nico and Maki headed home. Or Maki's home. Maki always wondered why Nico was always spending the night considering she had her younger siblings to watch over.

"Hmm? Why not?" Nico questioned as she sipped on her juicebox in the passenger seat

"Don't get me wrong idiot. I was just asking for Cocoa, Cotaro, and Cocoro's sake."

"Maki-chan doesn't want me around as much. Is Nico already starting to annoy you with her presence when we've only just started dating." Nico sadly asks

"Idiot! D-don't say stupid things." Maki started

"I'd want you around more than anything." Maki mumbled

"What was that Maki-chan?" Nico teased

"Nothing! Just shut up. You're annoying." Maki blushed as she started to speed the car a little faster

Finally getting to Maki's home, Nico decided that she really did have to go home for the night. Which Maki didn't complain. She did worry for the shorter girl's siblings because their mother wasn't around as much due to her working schedule. The two girls gave their goodnights and Nico left. Maki waved to the older girl driving away till she was no longer in sight. She dropped her hand and frowned. Thoughts of her and Ame Hime came into mind. One day Nico was going to find out and she was terrified of her reaction. Would Nico hate her for lying? She wished more than anything that she had told her dear friends the second her Ame Hime's first track made a hit, but not even her parents know. If her parents found out they would surely make her drop the whole act. It would possibly lead to a scandal for the hospital. Maki then had a terrible thought pop into her head.

"That's stupid!" she screamed out loud as she slammed her front door.

She was frustrated. Her mind was telling her to do it but her heart said not to. Right now her mind was winning the mental battle. She won't admit it, but the scarlet haired girl loved Nico more than anything. The stupid, annoying, obnoxious older girl who knew everything about her without Maki even realizing she did. She wondered why it had to be Nico that she fell in love with. Why it had to be someone so close to her. Maki looked at the time and dialed a number. After three rings the recipient picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I need help. You're the only one I can ask."

"You realize what time it is right?"

"It's about Nico-chan and Ame Hime."

"You're telling me to sneak out and meet you?"

"You don't have to sneak. Honoka is the deepest sleeper you'll ever meet. An earthquake wouldn't wake her. Just meet me at the park."

"True. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. If you're not there I'm leaving. We have to meet Nico tomorrow after all." the recipient sighed

"I'll be there."

With that, Maki quickly hung up and opened her messages. She sent a quick text to one of her recents and the other person quickly responded. Maki growled at herself. She needed more than one opinion. She silently prayed that they would convince her that what her mind was telling her was stupid.  
-

"Nozomi?! What are you doing here?" Tsubasa exclaimed

"Our dear junior needs our help." she smiled as she replied

Tsubasa looked at Maki with a confused expression

"She found out on her own. I didn't tell her." Maki waved the other girl off

"So what's this all about with Nico and Ame Hime?" Tsubasa asks

"I have to break up with Nico-chan." Maki's heart slightly broke as she said that out loud

Nozomi and Tsubasa both looked at each other. They nodded to each other before turning back to the pianist.

"Why is that Maki-chan?" The purple haired senior asked

"Don't you think it's kind of rash for you to do that? I mean she has the slightest clue that you're Ame Hime." Tsubasa explains

"It's not only that. I don't want her to find out when we're dating, it would lead to a break up anyways don't you think? If she finds out she'll hate me for lying and manipulating her as Ame Hime. I.. I don't want to, but I think it'll hurt her more if we were together still when she finds out." Maki replies as she looks away from the other girls

"You're right."

Maki quickly looks in the direction of the voice that said that.

"By your expression, you wanted us to tell you that you're wrong because you don't want to do it." Nozomi smiles

"In a way, Nozomi is right, but Maki.. Is it what you really want to do? Is it was Maki wants to do? Not Ame Hime."

Maki only looks up at the stars and closes her eyes.

 _Ame Hime and Maki Nishikino are the same person, yet why are they so different?_

"Stupid Maki-chan. Always ignoring Nico. She really is starting to get annoyed with me." Nico grumbled as she walked into the building

Earlier that morning Nico sent a good morning text to Maki, but it was almost three in the afternoon and Maki still hasn't replied. Nico knew it was Maki's day off, so she knew Maki had the time to reply to her. It make her worry that Maki was either hurt or seriously ignoring her. Sighing, Nico got off the elevator and opened the music room door. Inside she saw her favorite pianist writing some stuff down on a piece of paper. Her face was scrunched up in frustration. Nico always wondered who was behind that mask. Shaking the thought off she approached the other girl.

"Good afternoon Ame-san." Nico greeted

"Ah. Good afternoon Nico. How has your day been so far?" the pianist smiled

"It's been well. Thank you for asking. How has yours been?" Nico replied. Ignoring the fact that a certain scarlet haired girl has yet to reply to her.

"It's been stressful, but not too much to handle. Have you got the lyrics?" Ame asks

"Yep! It's right here." Nico smiles as she digs into her purse to pull out pieces of papers that contained her lyrics

"You can tell me if something is wrong about them. I won't be hurt or anything."

Maki quickly scanned over the lyrics as she played the melody she wrote in her head. She tried to put the lyrics and the melody in her head. It was such a beautiful sound. It was very different from Nico's normal songs. Maki could feel Nico's feelings just from reading the lyrics.

"It's beautiful. I can really feel your emotions you put into the lyrics." Maki smiles

Nico smiled widely. She couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy to know that Ame Hime herself loved the song. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's so reliving to know that you like the lyrics. I was so worried you wouldn't like it." Nic nervously chuckled

"You're wrong."

Nico looked in surprise at the prodigy.

"I'm sorry. That must've startled you. What I meant by you're wrong is that, listening to your other songs, I had to doubt that you'd bring beautiful lyrics. I would've enjoyed the lyrics even if you thought they were terrible." the pianist explained

Nico just stared at the other girl. Seriously, just who was this woman? Why is she trying to hide herself at all?

"U-um... I don't know what to say... Thank you you so much." Nico nervously said as she bowed

Maki just giggled at the older girl. She can't believe that Nico was a completely different person when she wasn't around the real Maki. Nico was actually polite and calm rather than who she is when she was around the scarlet haired girl. Either way, Maki loved the girl regardless. Then last nights events came into her mind. Maki looked at the girl who was still bowing and dropped her smile. Nico raised her head and looked at the pianist. She ran towards the pianist as she saw that the pianist was trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were about to fall from her eye. (Because she has a mask on, Nico can't see Ame's other eye.) Maki quickly looked away and apologized.

"I'm sorry. Theres some dust in my eyes." the prodigy tried to convince the other girl, but Nico wasn't falling for it

"Are you okay Ame-san?" Nico asked worried

Just as Maki was about to respond, a buzz in the distance was heard. Nico apologized and left the crying girl to grab her phone. She then returned and sat next to the pianist.

"Aren't you going to check why your phone buzzed?" the prodigy asks

"I will in a bit. My friend is crying. Do you think I'd be rude enough to just check my phone in a time like this?" Nico says

Maki remained silent. Nico took this as a chance to check her phone. Nico quickly stood from the piano stool and bowed.

"I'm so sorry Ame-san, but I have to go. It's very important. I promise to make it up to you." Nico says apologetically.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for bothering you. You don't have to make it up to me. I hope everything goes well for you."

And with that Nico gave one final bow and bolted out of the room with her things almost falling out of her purse. Maki took off her mask and tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nico-chan..."

 **Oops. I may have fucked this story up for the time being, but I promise this is the build up. I'm kind of salty because I rewatched Your Lie in April and my soul was fucked up all over again. So I'm kind of salty about that. I just want to say that even though Maki's prodigy name is Ame Hime (which is amethyst princess translated) Ame Hime does not have amethyst eyes or anything amethyst about her. She wears colored contacts and has brown eyes, but Maki has amethyst eyes. Get what I did? I hope so because I didn't tbh. LOL Anyways I hope you guys forgive me for the lack of update and shorter chapters for now. I'm trying to make time I promise. Till next time! ~cuptanm0ex**


	9. Tomato Soup

**Man. I hope you guys are ready for this chapter because I am most certainly not. It's going to be a long one by the way. It's my apology gift for not updating like I normally do. There is just so much going on right now and on top of that I have to work a lot because of it. Please enjoy this chapter! ~cuptanm0ex**

Two weeks. Two weeks and three days to be exact. Its been that long since Nico ran off during her meeting with Ame Hime. Since then she has been a hot mess. She wonders a lot, but a certain red head wasn't telling her anything. After running off during her meeting with Ame Hime, Nico sprinted all the way to Maki's house where she found out that Maki was not home. She tried calling. She tried texted. Hell, she even waited all night for the girl to get home. But she never came home that day. Or the day after that. Nico wondered why Maki just left her out of nowhere. Did she do something wrong? Was she being too clingy? Oh how she just wished that the other girl would talk to her, but deep down she had to accept that they were over. Pondering all the possibilites she could've done to upset the girl or even hurt her.

"Not here again today.." Nico smiled weakly as she unlocked the door and stepped inside the semi large home

"I'm home." the idol announced but sighed as silence was a response

Everyday Nico waited for Maki to come home. Dropping by her own house once in a while to check on her siblings and to gather some clothes. When questioned by her mother and siblings, she simply waved them off and told them not to worry. She didn't want anyone dragged into this. Nico wondered where Maki could be. Just then her phone buzzed. Quickly standing up and rushing towards her phone, which was carelessy thrown on top of the kitchen counter, she frowned when the person who texted her wasn't the person she was hoping it'd be.

 _Ame Hime isn't feeling very well today. She won't be able to meet up today. We're terribly sorry, but please come in to record the vocals._

Nico sighed. It felt like everyone around her was going to either disappear or cut her off. She slipped her phone into her back pocket, gathered her things, and set off to a destination where she was determined to find some kind answer.

"Nico-chan?" a woman said, confused

Nico looked up smiled.

"Hey."

"Any reason why you disaappear for two weeks then suddenly pop up? Everyone was worried you know!" Eli glared at the raven haired girl

"Not everyone..." Nico mumbled

"What was that?"

"Ah! Nothing Nothing! I'm sorry. I've just been busy with idol stuff and taking care of the kids." She replied

"Oh. How is everything by the way? We heard that you finished your song. We're so excited to hear it!" Eli smiled as she sat on the seat across from Nico

"It's okay I guess. I actually have to leave soon to record the vocals. I just stopped by to clear my head."

"Hmm? Did you and Maki-chan have a fight?" another voice said behind the idol

Nico shrieked at the sudden voice and turned around quickly.

"Evenin' Nicocchi." Nozomi said with a small wave

"Nozomi! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Nico softly yelled at the other girl

"I'm sorry. Anyways, something tells me you and Maki had an arguement."

Nico sighed as she sat back down. Placing her right palm on her cheek and staring outside. She watched as people walked in front of the cafe window. It was crazy how the world felt so different without Maki. As if all the color and life was drained in one day. Her thoughts were cut off as she felt a hand being gently placed on her shoulder.

"You know you can tell us anything Nico." the blonde smiled as she gave a reassuring smile

"Have you all heard from Maki at all?" Nico suddenly asked

"No. We haven't. Why? Is she okay?" Eli asked, now worried

"I don't know. I haven't seen or talked to her in almost three weeks." Nico replied almost bluntly, as if she was pissed off at the red head all over again

"Do you want us to try to contact her? Maybe she's just busy with the hospital. I hear people are getting even more sick because of the season change."

"You can try, but she probably won't pick up. I've got to go. I'll see you guys later."

With that, Nico gathered her things and walked out of the cafe.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Eli frowned. Watching Nico enter her car and driving off

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Give her time and she'll be herself in no time. For now, don't you have something else to worry about?" Nozomi smiled

"Damn it! Thanks Nozomi. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Eli said before rushing off and giving her fiance a kiss

-  
"Maki." a woman said

Silence

"Maki-chan."

Silence

"Maki!"

Maki lifted her head. Revealing red, puffy eyes.

"What's wrong honey? You haven't been home for almost four weeks. What happened?" Maki's mother said as she sat on the bed with her daughter

"I just missed home. That's all." she coldy replied

"You missed it so much that you cry almost every night even though you've been home all this time?" Maki's mother teased

Maki just pouted and lifted the blanket over her face. She turned around, hoping her mom would just let go of the topic. But no such thing happened.

"You wouldn't understand." Maki said under the blanket

"I'm sure I wouldn't. Living the double life of a secret music prodigy and the head surgeon of a hospital sure does sound hard."

Maki's eyes widened as she lifted the blanket and looked at her mother.

"You knew?!" Maki shrieked

"What kind of mother would I be with if I couldn't even recognize my own daughter under some silly diguise?" the older woman chuckled and continued

"Your father may be dimwitted sometimes, but he's not so dimwitted where he wouldn't recognize his daughter."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. We were worried at first, but it seems you've been handling yourself very well. We're very proud of you." she genuinely smiled

Maki was stunned. All this time she thought her parents didn't know and if they found out they'd make her quit music in a heart beat. Maki's vision started to blur due to tears swelling inside her eyes. Her mother held onto the younger girl and patted her head. Maki let out all her emotions shes built up. She felt like a huge boulder was lifted off her chest. She was happy that her parents secretly supported her without her knowing, but thoughts about Nico came into mind. She quickly let go of her mother and looked away.

"Mama?"

"Yes Maki-chan?"

"What would you do if Papa left you?"

Maki's mother raised an eyebrow at the sudden question but smiled.

"I'd chase after him until he tells me why he left me. If it's a good reason, I'll accept it as closure. If it's a terrible reason, I'd bother him until he loves me again."

Maki lightly chuckled at her mother's silly response and looked at her.

"Papa loves you. He'd never leave."

"Did you and Nico-chan fight? Is that why you asked that?" Her mom teased

"Eh?! W-what makes y-you say that!" Maki yelled

"Maki. I've watched over you. Whenever shes around you, her smile is pure. As if the world didn't matter to her. I could say the same about you whenever shes around."

Maki blushed. Guess it was true when she heard the phrase "Mama knows everything"

"Thank you Mama. I think I'm ready to go home." Maki smiled

"I've already made you a bento to go. You can leave and come back whenever you like." the older woman said, as she stood and walked to the door

"One last thing. Everything would've been fine even if Nico-chan found out while you two were dating."

Maki blushed furiously as the tip of her ears were red. If Maki was in a cartoon, you could see the steam blasting out of her ears due to her embarrassment.  
-

"I'm home."

"Took you long enough! I'm starving!"

"Now Elicchi. You know that traffic is terrible at this hour." Nozomi laughed

"It's 6pm! There is no traffic!" Eli pouted as she snatched the bag that contained pick up chinese food

"Okay, I had to stop by and get some more cancer sticks." Nozomi stuck her tongue out

"Tsk. Just hurry and get changed. I want to watch a movie while we eat."

"Yes, my love. Anything for you." Nozomi teased as she bowed in a butler type manner

"Just go!"

Finally ready to eat, Eli took no time as she smashed her face with food. Nozomi smiled as she watched her fiance act so childish. It was rare to see Eli so childlike. She was always so stiff and mature, It was refreshing to see her come out of that shell, even if it was just for a little.

"Why are you smirking at me?" Eli glared

"It's nothing. Just admiring your beauty." Nozomi slyly smirked

The blonde woman blushed and gently smacked the other girl on the arm.

"Anyways. The wedding is next week." Eli announced

"Indeed it is. Why bring it up?" Nozomi asked

Eli placed her food down on the table and snuggled closer to the purple haired girl, who was more than happy to accept the other girl into her arms.

"I just like saying it out loud. Plus, I was thinking maybe we should practice." Eli smirked

"Oh? Practice for what I wonder." Nozomi playfully asks as she looks up and looks around the room with a finger on her chin

"Shut up and kiss me."

"My pleasure."

 **(A/N: This is not the end of the chapter, but I just wanted to say that dominate Eli is so cute sometimes I had to write her in. I love seeing these two as playful only when they're around each other and alone. THEY'RE JUST SO FUCKING GAY I CAN'T HANDLE THEM TWO TOGETHER. OK BACK TO THE STORY)**

The elevetor doors opened and Nico quickly got off. She wasn't in a rush or anything, but Nico was early to the recording booth. She tapped her feet and crossed her arms as she stood in the recording booth. Then, suddenly, the door opened.

"Good evening Nico-chan." Tsubasa smiled

"Tsubasa? Am I in the wrong booth?" Nico said, walking back outside to look at the number next to the door to be sure she was in the right booth. She was in the right one. She was certain.

"You're in the right booth Nico. I just came to listen to your song, if you don't mind of course." the other idol laughed

"Oh... That's fine. I got scared for a moment."

Both girls had a small conversation that was soon cut short after Ame Hime's "manager" came in with Nico's producer. He greeted both girls and gestured Nico that they were ready to record. Nico sighed as she stepped inside the soundproof box. It was a familiar feeling. A feeling she felt before she met a certain doctor. Dark.

After what felt like hours of recording, Nico was finally free. Her voice was strained a little from having to constantly hit high notes repeateadly, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Nico said her goodbye and thanked everyone for the day. She wondered how long she'd be able to pull off this fake happiness. Deep down, she knew she was hurting. Okay, she was hurting really bad. She decided to brush the thoughts away momentarily for her sake. She started up the car and drove off.  
-

It wasn't long after Maki had spoke to her mother when she finally made it to her home. She set her keys on the kitchen table and instantly fell onto her couch. She missed her home, but being here reminded her of Nico.

"Nico-chan..." Maki said out loud before grabbing the nearest pillow and pulled it closer to her. Thoughts of seeing the raven haired girl crossed her mind, but being in her home while thinking them made her even more terrified. She closed her eyes and felt sleep overcome her. She didn't mind it though, she hasn't slept properly for the past couple of days so sleeping sounds amazing to her right now. Maki soon drifted off into a world where she could only reach in her dreams.  
-

"I'm home." Nico announced

Silence

"Yeah. I was expecting that." Nico chuckled sadly to herself

Nico took off her shoes and neatly placed them in their designated spot and replaced them with comfy house slippers. She sighed as she went to place her keys on the kitchen counter but as she did, she noticed that the keys didn't make the same sound it made when it hit the counter. Nico quickly turned on the lights to find another set of keys on the kitchen counter. She ran into the living room and saw the one person she has been wanting to see. There she was, Maki Nishikino, in flesh and blood. Nico didn't know whether she should be angry or happy. She was seriously contemplating to throw a brick at the sleeping girl's face, but decided against it. She didn't want to ruin such a perfect face no matter how angry she was. Nico walked closer to the other girl, hoping not to wake her up, but it seems that the other girl was knocked out cold. She's only seen this side of Maki whenever she comes home late from the hospital. Though this time, Maki's eyes were a bit puffy and had dark circles under. Nico was confused on what to do. She wanted answers but she knew that Maki would just run off again when she had the chance. She gave up. Nico grabbed a blanket and gently placed it over Maki then replaced the hard couch pillow Maki had her head on with a more comfortable.

"Stupid idiot. Don't you know you could strain your back for not sleeping properly?" Nico softly said as she kissed the other girl on the forehead

Satisfied, Nico made her way into the kitchen and cooked a small dish for one. She then replaced her house slippers with her shoes and smiled before closing the door behind her and locking it and driving off to her own home, where she felt she should be there just for tonight.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

The alarm was blaring into Maki's ear as she woke up. She grunted as she set the alarm off and looked around her surroundings. She was so tired she fell asleep on the couch, but luckily she slept earlier than normal so she was energized for her long shift at the hospital. Maki then folded up the blanket and grabbed her pillow to return it to her room. She then continued her morning routine but stopped when she looked at herself in the mirror. There, on her forehead, was a red stained kiss mark. She knew that color anywhere. She quickly wiped it off and got dressed. Was Nico in her house sleeping in another room? If so, Maki was going to make a run for it. As Maki was quietly lurking around the house to find the raven haired girl, she stumbled upon something that was under her set of keys on the kitchen table. She shakily grabbed the piece of paper and opened it.

 _Maki-chan,_

 _I sat and contemplated if I should throw a rock at you while you were asleep but decided against it. I'll do that another time. Anyways, I came home and there you were, sleeping so irresponsibly on the couch. It'll hurt you back if you sleep on the couch you know? Idiot. So I replaced the couch pillow with a more comfortable pillow and gave you a blanket and you still didn't wake up. You must be that tired huh? Nico is sorry for whatever she did to upset you or hurt you. I didn't mean to do either of them. I'm sorry for being annoying and bratty. I was so scared to lose you, but in the end I did. Whatever you may feel for me now, I'll always love you. I love you._

 _Ps. I made you something to eat and put it in the fridge. You can just warm it up. :)_  
 _Nico_

Tears rolled, heavily, down Maki's cheeks as she made no effort to wipe them. She clung the letter close to her heart and sobbed. She sobbed harder than she thought she ever could. Calming down, Maki stood from the floor and walked to the fridge and opened it. She smiled as she saw a plate with her name beautifully written in icing on the plate.

"Idiot... I was the one who told you that because you always slept on the couch..." Maki said out loud as tears were filling her eyes yet again

Maki took the plate out of the fridge and warmed it up. She missed Nico dearly. She missed her cooking. She missed her presence. Maki's heart just fell deeper into a pit that she knows, once it reaches the bottom, she won't know how she would ever come up from it.

On the plate was a bowl of tomato soup. Maki's favorite dish that Nico cooks.

 **I lowkey cried as I was writing Nico's letter. I swear it was going to be longer but I couldn't do it. SAD NICO AND SAD MAKI IS SO DEPRESSING. I REALLY JUST WANNA SAY FUCK IT AND LITERALLY WRITE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT THEY MADE UP, FUCKED, GOT MARRIED, HAD KIDS AND LIVED A HAPPY LIFE. But I shall not do that to you guys. The story will progress and no, this whole NicoMaki bieng depressed thing will not continue for long. I promise, it's going to get happy. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Till next time! ~cuptanm0ex**


	10. It's Time

**Heyo! I'm back at it again with another chapter that hopefully will get closer to wrapping things up between the girls. They still have a lot to go through. Anyways, I'll wrap things up here. Enjoy this chapter! ~cuptanm0ex**

"It's been a while huh Ame-san?" Tsubasa smiles

"It has indeed. How have you two been?" The prodigy asks as she turns to face the small raven haired girl

Maki's heart, on the other hand, was pounding. Everyone in the room could practically tell that the prodigy was uneasy at the moment.

"I've been well. Thank you for asking." Nico replies, still looking out towards the window

 _She's not being her normal self..._ Maki thinks to herself

"Well, shall we start the recording now?" Tsubasa said as she gestured for the two girls to go into the recording booth

Ame Hime and Nico nodded and walked in the booth together.

"I'm sorry for missing out on the last recording. I wasn't feeling well." Maki lied

"It's okay! I'm glad you're okay though. Let's do this!" the idol said brimming with little excitement

Maki giggles a little before preparing herself to play the piano. Once giving a thumbs up to Tsubasa, Maki started playing the intro to the song her and Nico wrote together. It was a wonderful song, Maki had to admit. She didn't think the idol had this much emotion in her. Maki felt all the emotions that Nico bottled up for so long in this song. The way Nico sings with so much power and heart. It really did make Maki fall more in love with the girl. Even though Ame Hime and Maki were the same person, Maki always felt different as Ame Hime whenever Nico was around. She felt guilt and shame. She was so afraid to tell Nico everything. She was afraid Nico would hate her if she found out. The girl standing oh so beautifully in front of Maki, was the one and only Yazawa Nico and Maki would be damned if she ever lost the girl. Once the song was over, Nico quickly made her way towards the pianist and hugged her.

"That sounded even better because the piano wasn't prerecorded!" Nico exclaimed

"I agree. That was amazing. Great job you two." Tsubasa cheered from behind the sound proof glass and let go of the mic

"Thank you Nico. You sang it beautifully."

"I wouldn't say beautifully!" the raven haired girl blushed deeply

"Now, if I'm not wrong, we have a wedding to attend later today? So I best leave soon to get ready." Maki says as she stands from the piano stool

"Right... I'll see you then." Nico says as she drops her smile and heads towards the door

Maki knew why the older girl dropped her smile almost instantly. It hurt her. It hurt her to see the girl get so upset or sad. Shaking it off, Maki smacked both of her cheeks in sync.

"Focus! I'll make it right." she whispers to herself

 _Maki-chan. We need you here soon (as Ame Hime) to set up everything._

 _I'll be there soon._

"Jeez. I know she's a well known musician but she sure acts like a child." Eli says, annoyed

"I'm sure it'll be fine Elicchi. Don't worry, she'll be here soon." her soon to be wife smiles as she takes the blonde girl's hand in hers

"I'd say let's just have a quick honeymoon session, but sadly I have to meet Honoka and the others in the dressing room to get everything ready. Umi and Rin should be meeting you soon. I'll see you later okay?" Eli says as she kisses her fiance before leaving

Nozomi just waved to the oter girl until she was nowhere in sight. She turned around as she heard soft footsteps and heavy breathing.

"I'm s-sorry that I'm la-ate." Maki says breathlessly

"It's fine. You're just in time to help set everything up."

"I had my crew come early. Did they not show up?" Maki questions

"Oh they did. They wanted to have a test with the sounds before letting all the guests in."

"I see. Well then, I'll be on my way." the prodigy says as she walks away but she stopped when she felt a small tug on her shirt

"What is it Nozomi?"

"Before you go, can I suggest something?"

"Mou. Fine. I guess it's alright."

"You see..."  
-

"Stupid wedding. Stupid Nozomi." Nico mumbled as she messed with her tie

Of course Nico didn't mean it. She was just nervous. It had been some time since she last saw Maki and she knew that Maki would be at the wedding. She wouldn't know how to confront the girl. Hell, she didn't even know if she would even greet the girl. Nico didn't have the time to think about all of that. She was the one to walk Nozomi down the aisle after all. After Eli asked Nico to be the one to walk Nozomi down the aisle, the idol couldn't have been any happier. She was honored to be asked to perform such noble duties (even though it was just Nozomi). Since it was a private wedding not many people aside from close friends and family would be there, still, Nico was afraid that the paparrazi would have no shame and ruin the wedding, but Tsubasa ensured that she hired well trained guards to watch out for the unwelcomed guest. They weren't there for Nico, oh no. They were there because Ame Hime herself would be there performing their song.

"Nicocchi? Are you okay?" a voice said from behind

Nico turned around and gasped

"Nozomi! You look surprisingly beautiful!" Nico exclaimed

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyways, just now you looked as if you were out of it. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine! Don't worry about me. It is your big day." Nico smile assured Nozomi that it was nothing to worry about

"I'm excited to hear Ame Hime perform the song you two wrote together."

"It's not that great. Don't flatter me. Anyways, its about time that I walk you down the aisle isn't it?"

Just then both girls could hear the faint sound of a piano being played. Right on cue, the doors opened to reveal a beautiful scenery. On the left was Ame Hime herself, playing the piano. Nico's eyes teared as she saw the beautiful lake in the background and dim lights hanging. There at the podium stood the priest with Eli right by him. Nico felt a soft grip on her hand and looked at Nozomi who was smiling, but Nico knew she was nervous. They finally proceeded down the aisle as Nico looked in the crowd for a certain red haired girl, but saw none. She mentally sighed as she made her way down the aisle with Nozomi in her hand. Once both girls reached the podium, Nico handed Nozomi's hand off to Eli who graciously took it and thanked Nico. The idol took her seat in the front row next to Umi and Kotori. The second the piano stopped playing the wedding was finally taking action.

"Have you guy seen Maki?" Nico whispered to Umi

"She said she'd be here, but no one has seen her. I wonder if she's okay." Umi frowned

"Maybe she had some stuff to do at the hospital. I'm sure she'll be here." Kotori added

After a few minutes, it was time to say the vows.

"It's time to say the vows. Ayase-san if you will?"

Eli nodded and smiled at her soon to be wife with teary eyes and said her vows.

 **(A/N: I don't have any words to say for the vows so I'll add them in later. Sorry!)**

Next up was Nozomi, who was so moved by her fiance's words she had to take a few seconds to gain her cool natured composure back. A few guests in the crowd laughed at the nervous purple haired girl.

"Elichi. I'm so happy that I met you."

Was all that was heard until suddenly a soft piano melody began playing in the background. All the guests looked back in confusion and stared in awe. Ame Hime was playing the piano during the vows, but Nico knew this melody anywhere. Concerned whispers can be heard all around and Nozomi smiled.

"Please don't mind it. I asked her to play soft music as I said my vows." Nozomi ensured

The crowd then turned back around to listen to he other woman say her vows.

"Elichi. I know I'm not the best person to marry but I hope you will look past that. I promise to do my best to support you in every way that I can. Hopefully you will forgive me for this."

And with that Eli turned her head in confusion as Nozomi turned a switch that shone the only source of light on the music prodigy.

"Nozomi. What are you doing?!" Eli whispered into the purple haired girls ear

"I don't have time to explain right now, but all I can say is that Maki-chan is Ame Hime." Nozomi smiled as she turned her head to face the prodigy.

Everyone turned their heads as the prodigy began singing.

( **Begins playing Orange-7! in the background)**

 _chiisana kata wo narabete aruita_  
 _(Walking with our small shoulders side by side)_

 _nandemonai koto de waraiai onaji yume wo mitsumete ita_  
 _(Laughing at every little thing and we were seeing the same dream)_

 _mimi wo sumaseba ima demo kikoeru_  
 _(If I listen closely I can hear it even now)_

 _kimi no koe orenji iro ni somaru machi no naka_  
 _(Your voice painting this city orange)_

 _kimi ga inai to hontou ni taikutsu da ne_  
 _(If you are not there it is really boring)_

 _samishii to ieba warawarete shimau kedo_  
 _(Though I think I'll be laughed at if I said I was lonely)_

 _nokosareta mono nandomo tashikameru yo_  
 _(The things you left behind I check them again and again)_

 _kieru koto naku kagayaiteiru_  
 _(They are still shining brightly without anything disappearing)_

As the chorus was about to kick off Ame Hime stopped playing. Gasps were heard as the pianist cupped her face and softy sobbed. Tsubasa and Nico quickly stood to run to the pianist, but stopped when she lifted her head. Ame Hime had removed her mask. Nozomi smiled at Tsubasa who jerked her head to face the other girl with a questioning look, but Nozomi smiply waved her off and gestured her to keep watching. It was silent. Faint sounds of moving water from the lake and the gentle wind blowing against the grass. Everyone stood quiet. Unsure of what to do. Just then Ame Hime began playing again, but only this time more softly and began to sing once again.

 _ameagari no sora no you na kokoro ga hareru you na kimi no egao wo oboeteiru_

 _(I remember your smile. Your smile which is like the sky after the rain; your smile which makes my heart feel refreshed)_

 _omoidashite egao ni naru_

 _(I remember it and smile)_

 _kitto futari wa ano hi no mama mujaki na kodomo no mama_

 _(I'm sure we will remain as we were on that day; as innocent children)_

 _meguru kisetsu wo kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita wo mite_

 _(And go through these changing seasons Looking forward to our own tomorrows)_

Nico stared. She stared hard at Ame Hime. She's heard this voice before and knew exactly what was going on. She stood in place, frozen. Unsure of how to feel. How could Maki be Ame Hime? She thought hard and it hit her. The first time their hands touched, the first time seeing the pianist smile, that familiar vibe. She felt all of that from the pianist because she felt all of that from Maki. Everything made sense to her now. Then that's when it happened. A sudden gust of strong wind blew and everyone braced themselves. Once it was gone, all nine members of _u's_ stood in place and gasped. When they all looked back at the pianist, Ame Hime was no longer there. It was Maki. There, she sat. Hands still on the piano, but no sounds coming from the piano. Her head was tilted down and staring at the black and white keys that looked so lifeless. On the floor was a pile of black hair.

 **I am so sorry for this short chapter. I thought it could be longer, but my time ran out as I now have to head off to work. I will most likely post another chapter tonight after I get off work, so please bare with me. I know this just went to hell, but I have a surprise in store for you guys! I really hope you guys ae enjoying this story as much as I am. I promise to get another chapter out tonight! Till next time! ~cptm0ex**


	11. Nishikino-senpai?

**Let's just cut to the chase.**

Nico hastily looked around and noticed the concerned looks of the rest of the members. She couldn't tell if they were upset or worried for the red haired girl. Quiet whispers were heard along with sudden gasps as people started to realize who the mysterious woman was that had suddenly appeared. Before anyone could say anything, the red haired girl stood from the piano and ran out.

"I'm sorry for the sudden surprise. Please don't worry and remain calm." Eli nervously laughed into the mic

Everyone nodded off and sat back down. All except Nico, who was staring in the direction Maki ran off to.

"Go Nicocchi."

Nico looked back at Nozomi. She was standing right behind Nico.

"Are you sure?"

"You'll be back. I'm sure of it. Go after her."

Nozomi was a little surprised as Nico wrapped her arms around the taller girl and whispered her thank you before running off. The wedding continued, but the audience was a tad worried for the scene that just happened, but brushed it off. Nico would handle it.

"Nishikino-san! Is is true that you've been Ame Hime this whole time?"

"Nishikino-san. Can we please ask you a few questions?"

Maki was bombarded with paparazzi the second she ran out of the building. Maybe revealing herself to a wedding that was outdoors wasn't such a great idea. Just as Maki was about to make a run for it to escape she felt herself being dragged away. Maki let out a soft gasp before she realized she was being dragged away from Nico.

"Nico-chan?" was all her mind would allow her to say

"Shh. We managed to get away but theres no telling if they'll find us again. It wasn't very smart of you to reveal yourself like that in an open area Maki." Nico teased

"S-shut up! It was all Nozomi's fault. She suggested I do it."

"Nozomi knew?"

Shit. Not really a great way to start a conversation with someone you haven't spoken to for a while.

"She found out on her own. It's not like I told her or anything." Maki argued

"Why didn't you tell me? Better yet, why didn't you tell any of us?"

Maki stood quiet. Guilt finally hitting her as hard as it could. She couldn't find any words to explain to Nico.

"Just forget it." the raven haired girl said as she turned her back on Maki

"Nico-chan..."

"Save it. Just explain to me later. You have more on your plate right now, so you don't have the time to worry about us."

Tears fell from Maki's eyes as she rushed up to the smaller girl and hugged her from behind. Nico didn't mind it of course. She missed Maki. Yes, she was a little upset Nozomi knew and she didn't but she didn't let that get in the way of anything. Nico leaned back into the hug and held onto Maki's arms for dear life. They stayed that way for what felt like hours until Maki finally said something.

"I'm so sorry Nico-chan."

"It's okay. You'll just have to make it up to me." Nico smirked

"N-Nico-chan! You're so perverted."

"Get your head out of the gutter Maki. I was talking about you asking me out again." the raven haired girl said as she turned to face the other girl

"It doesn't mean anything if you're telling me to ask you out again." Maki pouted

"Maki. Stop being complicated and ask me out so I can kiss you."

"Idiot. I don't have to ask you out just so you can kiss me."

They shared a kiss that sent electric waves through both of their bodies. Oh how they've been longing for this moment to happen again.

"Should we go back?" Maki asked

"We could... or we could go back to your place." Nico smirked

"Pervert." Maki smiled as she held onto Nico's hand.

You could say that both girls didn't get a lot of sleep that night.  
-

Umi glared at Maki with the most intimidating glare she had to offer. Maki was trying her best to ignore the deathly glare but failed. Umi then moved her eyes to look at the other two occupants sitting beside Maki. One was smiling and the other nervously figgiting (HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SPELL IT.) around in her seat.

"You two." Umi said

"Umi-san. M-my... such a scary look for someone so beautiful." Tsubasa tried to joke

Umi only glared harder at the girl which caused her to slightly jump in her seat and silencing herself.

"Mou. Umi-chan! You're being mean!" Honoka whined as she puffed her cheeks

"Cut them some slack. It isn't entirely their fault. That idiot over there is the one who has been keeping it from us." Nico said, looking away at the red haired girl who looked at her as if Nico had betrayed her

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Maki yelled as she stood from her seat

"Stop it." Eli slammed her hands on the table

"It doesn't matter anymore. It was shocking to find out, but blaming it on each other won't do anything. What's done is done and I'm sure Maki had a good reason to keep it from us." Eli said, rubbing her temples

"Yeah nya! Rin isn't mad and Kayo-chin isn't either! Right Kayo-chin?"

Hanayo shyly nodded and gave Maki a reassuring smile.

"To be fair, I tried to have Maki tell you guys, but she was afraid of your reactions, which I can see why." Tsubasa said, quickly giving Umi a look and looking away

"We would've understood Maki-chan. We wouldn't have wanted you to do bare with all of it alone. I think that's why Umi-chan is upset. She just doesn't want to admit it." Kotori giggled

"Kotori!" Umi blushed

"It's not like I didn't want to tell you all. I wasn't only afraid of your reactions. I was also worried that you'd be dragged into a hectic life again. Don't you remember when we came back from America? Everyone was stressed and I didn't want to stress you guys out more." Maki explained

"I think we're more stressed now that you've been doing this on your own for a long time." Eli laughed

"I'm sorry." was all Maki could say

Nico stood behind Maki and wrapped her arms around her neck. Maki's head remained down but she smiled into the hug. Honoka stood and took Maki's hand. Maki gave the girl a questioning look, but allowed herself to be dragged by their leader. They were now standing in the middle of the cafe. It was after hours.

"Group bear hug!" Honoka suddenly yelled

Maki's eyes went wide before she could object. Maki was bombarded with multiple bodies. They all laughed as Maki tried to pry them off of her, but they knew Maki appreciated it. Nozomi pinched Maki's left cheek while Rin rubbed her face on Maki's right cheek. Eli tickled the girl and the rest just held her down saying their "I Love Yous". The red haired girl smiled with teary eyes. These were her dear friends and she'd never trade the world for them.  
-

 _. You're needed at the front desk there's someon-_

The man abruptly stopped. You could hear how the man quickly moved the mic away then continued to speak

 _You're needed at the front desk. There's someone here for you._

Maki rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs towards the front desk. Everything was calm for the time being. After revealing herself everything got hectic at the hospital. Paparazzi tried their hardest to speak to her and ask her about Ame Hime, but she refused as it wasn't the proper time. She wonders how long this would last. Sighing, Maki kept walking towards the front desk till she saw her destination.

"Maki-chan." Nico said

"Nico-chan."

The receptionist watched the two interact before returning to his job. Maki then smiled at the girl and gestured her to follow her to her office. Once both girls were inside the office, Maki closed the door and made sure noboby was following them.

"I don't like that man. He was mean." Nico pouted as she took a seat in Maki's desk chair

"He was doing his job Nico. All of my receptionists know how to handle you when you appraoch the front desk. I've made it a part of their training when I hired them."

"Maki you meanie!" Nico pouted

The surgeon just laughed and walked over to the raven haired girl. She took her hand and stood her up, took a seat, then pulled the shorter girl into her lap. She then wrapped her arms around the slender waist.

"You don't have any operations soon?" Nico asked

"Not that I know of. It's a slow day today." Maki said with her eyes closed as she tightened her grip on Nico.

"Nico-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Move in with me."

Nico froze in place. Maki could feel the other girl tense up, suddenly regretting.

"I-I mean! It's only if you want to. You don't have to if you don-"

Nico's body did a 180 turn and was now facing the surgeon. Still in her lap. She cupped Maki's face then put their noses together as close as possible and smiled.

"Idiot."

"So... is that a yes?"

Nico brought their lips together as she smiled into it. Just then Maki's pager buzzed. Nico cursed under her breath.

"I've got to go." Maki said quickly standing up

"What's wrong?"

"There's an emergency surgery that's come up. I don't know how long it would take but if it doesn't take all night, I'll see you at home." with that, Maki gave Nico a peck kiss and rushed out of the door

Nico sighed as she decided it was best for her to leave. She knew she wouldn't see Maki for a few hours. Those emergency operations were no joke. Nico stepped outside, the slightly warm weather hitting her. She closed her eyes and let in a breath of fresh air. She opened her eyes as she heard the sound of faint crying. Nico looked around and saw where the source of the crying was coming from. It was a little girl. She had medium length black hair. She looked as if she was about nine years old. She was currently crouched on the floor, clutching onto her knees. Nico hastily walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hello. My name is Yazawa Nico but you can just call me Nico. Are you okay?"

The tiny girl, out of fear, backed up and away from Nico.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. Why are you sitting out here alone? Where are your parents?" Nico asked

"I don't have parents." the tiny girl finally said

Nico frowned. That couldn't be true.

"Why are you out here all alone? Do you need me to call someone for you?"

"No! Please don't. I'm waiting for Nishikino-senpai."

Nico raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Nishikino-senpai?"

The girl nodded.

"Right now, she's operating on my sister. Ruby."

 **BOOM. I totally didn't just bring LLS into this story. You totally can not see what I'm about to do. SHHH. I thought about this after figuring out that I don't want to end the story just yet. Originally, I was going to end the story after everyone found out about Maki, but I thought... Dude. That's so boring. SO BAM. I added a little more and I'm going to add more plots and shit. So, with that, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time! ~ cptm0ex**


	12. Praying

**No words can be expressed for how this chapter will be.**

"Eh? Ruby-chan? She's fine, it was a tough operation at first, but she was stronger than we thought she was. Why?" Maki asked as she sat in her office with two other occupants

The small child sheepishly blushed at the mention of her little sister.

"Thank you for taking care of my little sister Nishikino-sensei."

"She told me about her sister when I stepped outside for a while. I found her crying."

"Nico-senpai!" the tiny girl whined

"Sorry sorry!" Nico smiled as she patted the younger girl's head

"Would you like to see her?" Maki asked the little child

Dia's eyes lit up in excitement but quickly faded. Maki noticed the change in the younger girl's face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Dia-chan. It's okay. She's just in a cast for her leg, but other than that, she's normal."

The child nodded and held onto Nico's hand.

"Lead the way Nishikino-senpai." Nico teased

Maki glared at the girl before walking towards Ruby's room.

"Onee-chan!" Ruby exclaimed as she smiled brightly at her sister

Dia quickly let go of Nico's hand and went to her sister's side. She took her hand with teary eyes. The two girls started to conversate. The older women smiled at each other and left the two girls to step outside to talk.

"Maki-chan. Dia-chan told me they didn't have parents." Nico frowned

"That can't be true. Two little girl's would not be able to live alone without having the authorities revolved around their lif-"

" . We need to discuss the fees for Ruby-chan's operation." a nurse interrupted

Nico took Maki's hand and Maki looked behind her and watched the two girl's laugh and smile through the window. Maki then looked at Nico who was too intrigued watching to small girls.

"Don't worry about her fees. I'll handle it." Maki finally said

The nurse nodded and handed Maki the vanilla folder which contained Ruby's information.

"Come on Nico-chan. Let's leave them for a while. I have to figure all of this out. I can't release Ruby-chan unless she has a parent or guardian pick her up and sign her release forms. So she won't be going anywhere soon."

"Okay. Let me just let them know okay? I'll be right back." Nico said as she walked into the room and informed Dia and Ruby the situation. Maki saw the two girls nod and look at her, smiling. Maki waved and smiled.

"Let's go. Call Eli for me and tell her to come to my office if she's not busy."  
-

"Those children don't have parents? Have you checked Ruby-chan's information?" Eli asked in concern

"I checked all that I have access to. All it gave me was an address and emergency contacts, but when I called non of the numbers picked up." Maki replied

"If none of the numbers pick up, we can't release her until they do. Which I don't mind if she stays here at the hospital but I'm more concerned about her family." she continued

"Can't we just take her home?" Nico suggested

"Idiot. Do you think they'll just agree so easily? They don't even know us Nico-chan."

"Well what else can we do? We can't just let them live in the hospital for the rest of their lives." Nico yelled

"I don't know what to do okay? I don't want them to live here either. I want them to have a proper home."

A sudden knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Maki sighed

"Ruby-chan? Dia-chan? Are you okay?" Nico asked as she walked over to the two girls. A nurse helped Ruby into a wheelchair with Dia at her side.

"You can leave them here Yui-san." Maki instructed

The nurse nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Dia. Ruby. This is my good friend Ayase-san, but you can call her Eli." Maki introduced

"Hel-llo.. My name is Ruby."

"Dia." the younger girl said as she walked over to shake the blonde's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I've heard a lot about you two." Eli smiled

"Nishikino-senpai? Can we go home?" Ruby suddenly asks

Maki looked at Eli and Nico, who were also looking at her. She didn't know how to explain to the young girls that they couldn't go home. She was afraid to tell them that they might have to call the authorities.

"We have just a few more tests to run then you can go home okay?" Maki smiled

"Where do you guys live?" Nico asks

They remained silent.

"Ruby-chan? Dia-chan?"

"We don't have a home. Mommy and daddy died in a car accident. I was staying with Yoshiko-san and Ruby was staying with Haruda-sensei, Our foster parents, but we ran away. They were mean and they hit us when they come home and act funny. They're always stumbling everywhere and cursing at us. They smelled weird." Dia explained

Nico ran to the two girls and hugged them. Neither of the older women knew that, that was what these children were going through. Nico now understands why Dia didn't want them to call anyone or report them as lost children. They didn't want to be found. They didn't want to return to thier terrible foster parents. Maki turned her head as she heard a sigh.

"Either way we're going to have to call child services. The best we can do is report those terrible foster parents and have them sent to another foster home." Eli whispered

Maki looked at Nico and the two girls. They were laughing and smiling as if the had no care in the world. That's when it hit Maki.

"Eli. Invite the other girls to my house tonight."

"Eh? Whats the reason?" Eli raised an eyebrow

"No reason. Just invite them. Be there around 8."

"Got it."  
-

"Amazing! Wow!" the two girls said together

Maki pushed the wheelchaired girl up to the gates of her house as both girls stared in awe at the large home. It was nothing really to Maki, but I guess that what's you would expect from a girl who was born rich. Nico rolled her eyes as she took Dia's hand and gestured Maki to come along.

"Do you live here too Nico-senpai?" Ruby asked

Nico smiled at the girl then at Maki.

"Hmm. I could... but Nishikino-sensei didn't ask me to live here with her yet."

"Y-yes I did! What are you saying Nico-chan?" Maki blushed

"Are you in love with Nishikino-sensei, Nico-senpai?" Dia suddenly asks

Nico nodded with the widest smile she had and unlocked the front door to the house. The girls, once again, stared in awe. It was rather cute. After settling in, Nico started dinner while Maki and the girls remained in the living room.

"This house is super huge Nishikino-senpai! We've always dreamed of owning a big house when we got older. I've always wanted to live in one." Ruby blushed

"We'll get there someday. Someday in our future." Dia frowns (You didn't see what I did there lol)

Maki's phone buzzed as she was about to say something

 _We're here Maki! Open up the gate. -Rin_

Maki excused herself to open the gate for her friends. Once she saw them park she opened the door, but instantly regretted it.

"Let's party!" Honoka and Rin yelled in union as they held a bottle of liquor and wine in each hand.

"Honoka! Rin! There are children here, So we will NOT be drinking!" Nico yelled from the kitchen. She didn't even have to pop her head out for the girls to feel the glare she would've given off.

"Children? My, my Maki-chan. Being a bit daring aren't we?" Nozomi smirked

"Y-ou.. and Ni-ico-chan.. children?" Umi stuttered

Kotori was the first to enter the living room to see the startled children. She knelt down in front of them and smiled her warmest smile. Honoka peeped her head inside the living room and gasped. She quickly put down the bottles and ran with excitement to the other girls.

"They're so cute Maki-chan!" Honoka said as she held onto Dia's hand and shook it

Dia and Ruby were terrified. They didn't know any of these girls besides Nico, Maki, and Eli, but if they were there then they weren't as scared. Dia gasped a little as she felt herself being liften into the air and into someone's arm.

"Don't scare them guys, come on. Especially you Umi." Nico rolled her eyes

"I didn't even do anything!" the blue haired archer exclaimed

"You're always frowning. It scares even me sometimes." Honoka added

"But Honoka, you're always loud. It could bust their eardrums nya~" Rin argued

"Not to mention you're too hyper to the point where you're seen as a maniac." Maki laughed

"Mou! I'm not a maniac guys!" Honoka whined

All the girls started to laugh. Even Ruby and Dia were laughing. Once everything calmed down, all the girls introduced themselves. Hanayo being a little shy at first, but the children opened up to her the most due to her calm attitude. They were scared at first, but they opened up to Nozomi the most due to her mother like attittude. They also learned that Nozomi and Eli were married. Rin and Hanayo were dating. Umi and Kotori were dating, and Honoka was dating Maki's (or Ame Hime's) manager Tsubasa.

"What about you Nishikino-sensei?" Ruby asks but continues

"Are you dating anyone?"

Maki coughed as she choked on her drink making majority of the girls laugh and the others assisting Maki.

"U-um.. I.. uh..." Maki started

"You know. Maki is a tsun tsun so she would never admit she's dating the super idol Nico Nii." Nico interjected. She was carrying plates of food and set them down on the dining room table while grinning to herself

"I-idiot! Who are you calling a tsundere?" Maki pouted

Ruby and Dia began to giggle at the older womens conversation. They smiled at each other and held each other's hand. They hoped the foster home they're sending them to would be like this. They hoped they'd still be in contact with Nico-senpai and Nishikino-sensei and the others. They didn't want to lose them because when they were around. They felt like they finally had a family. Kotori helped Ruby to the table and Honoka sat Dia on her lap, which the younger girl didn't mind. All the girls thanked Nico for the meal and began eating. They ate. They sat and conversated. Joked and softly hit each other when one was being rude or setting a bad example for the children. Ruby's eyes teared as she smiled. She wanted this family. She looked to her sister who also had the same thought, but they knew. They knew they could never have this family no matter how hard they prayed and wished.

 **That's so sad. Bet you didn't see that coming huh? I know this story progression is really slow and now that the children are in the story, you better believe the rest of LLS girls will play a part in the story. Umi scared the girls btw, with her glare. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time! ~cptm0ex**


	13. Wow What an asshole!

**This is the third laptop that has broke on me. I'm starting to think it's a curse. So yes, before anyone asks... the delay in chapters is because my laptop broke yet again. But I'm back and I will have two chapters out by tonight. That being said, I also want to respond to a review that I got. I realize that Nico didn't really react to Maki being Ame Hime and her lying to Nico about it, but she will eventually. She's being lenient on Maki because of everything that's going on. Anyways, I hope you guys can forgive me! Enjoy! ~cptm0ex**

It's been a few days since Dia and Ruby has been staying at the Nishikino/Yazawa household. Nico has put off her idol activities to watch the children at home while Maki goes to work. She's worried why no one has come to claim the children or let alone file a missing persons report. It confused her and saddened her.

"Nishikino-san?" a nurse called from her desk

Maki abruptly stopped walking and turned to walk towards the nurse.

"Yes? I'm pretty busy at the moment." Maki sighed as she closed the vanilla folder that she held in her hand

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but your parents called again. They're asking about Dia-chan and Ruby-chan."

"Don't worry about my parents. Next time they call just have them call me personally." Maki said as she quickly walked away and towards her office. Finally, alone in her office, Maki took a seat in her office chair and laid out the contents of the vanilla folder.

"Just who are these kids?" she thought out loud.

Sighing, Maki leaned her head back against her chair. She didn't know what stressed her out more. Her parents or the children. Of course, she can't just have the kids stay at her house, but what other choice did she have? It's not like Nico gave her a choice when she first purposed the idea to let them stay with her and Nico. A soft knock interrupted Maki's train of thought.

"Come in." the surgeon said, head still leaned back

"Maki-chan?" a voice called from the door

"Honoka? What are you doing here?"

Just as Honoka was about to speak again, a man and woman pushed her out of the way and made their way towards Maki. Maki raised an eyebrow and stood, arms crossed.

"You Nishikino?" the man first spoke

"That would be me. May I help you?" she replied

"You got our kids. Give em back. Don't you know we been looking everywhere for em?" the woman standing next to the man intervined

"I can't tell considering it's been almost three weeks since Ruby's incident." Maki barked back

"Maki... They're still older than us." Honoka said as she placed a hand on the red haired girl's shoulder

"Better listen to your friend there Maki-chan." the man smirked

"Even then, you'd have to show identification and sign paperwork for me to release them. Do you think you can do that? _Sir_?" Maki bit her tongue. She was iffy about these people. Anyone can come and claim they're a child's parent or guardian. She hoped and prayed these people were lying.

"Yeah yeah. Just hurry it up alright? We ain't got all day." the woman's scratchy voice pierced Maki's eardrum like a knife dragged along a plate.

Just then the man took a seat and smirked as he put his feet on Maki's desk. Maki, irritated with this couple, slowly walked next to the man's legs and pushed them off. The man quickly stood, but Maki raised her hand.

"This is a hospital. My hospital. Please respect it. If you even know what respect it." Maki walked back to her chair and took a seat and turned the chair around facing away from the couple. She could hear the man scoff and mumble something under his breath. Maki grinned.  
-

"Are you sure?" Nico asked with her shoulder holding the phone. She was currently busy making dinner.

"I'm sure. Just bring them here. Apparently these people are claiming to be Ruby and Dia's guardians. Should it be true, I have no choice but to release them." Maki explained

"Why are you saying it like you don't want to release them? Shouldn't you be happy that they're finally going home?" the idol raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"You'll see for yourself when you get here. Oh, bring Umi with you. Tell Nozomi and Eli that I sent you to bring her along."

With that, Maki hung up the phone and looked at the man and woman who were currently sitting in the waiting room. There was something fishy about those two and Maki couldn't quite figure out why she felt that way. Maybe it was their poor manners or the fact that they smelled strongly of booze and cigarettes. Either way, the paperwork was signed and it was confirmed that they were, indeed, the guardians of Ruby and Dia. Maki was sad to see them go, but she had no choice.

"Are you really going to release them Maki-chan?" Honoka asked, standing behind the surgeon

"I don't have a choice now do I?" she replied, a bit too angrily

"Or do you?"

Maki turned around and faced the ex leader. Honoka only motioned for Maki to follow her towards her office. Maki took one last glance at the couple and followed Honoka. Once making into the office, Honoka sat at Maki's desk and sorted some files and opened up Maki's laptop.

"I told the nurse at your desk that you wanted to see the paperwork that they signed and took a peek." Honoka started, tongue sticking out

Maki glared at the other girl, but allowed her to continue.

"Anyways, Hotaro Kurokawa and Akane Fukumoto aren't just assholes. Kurokawa-san is a registered sex offender and Fukumoto-san has a warrent out for her arrest. Maki-chan, Ruby-chan told me that her and Dia had seperate foster parents. Those two aren't together... They're working together to do something. I just know it. If you report this to the police then you can't release them. Right?" Honoka explained

Maki stared at the screen. There's no doubt that the man and woman on the screen presented in front of her are Kurokawa and Fukumoto-san. Maki didn't think twice before pulling out her phone. Honoka smiling at Maki, left the room to check up on the rude "couple". As she got closer to the waiting room, she noticed a small commotion going on and rushed over. She gasped as she saw who was involved in the commotion. There, on the ground, was Nico. She was holding Ruby and Dia while Umi was in between Nico and Kurokawa-san.

"Listen bitch! We don't have time for this. WE signed the paperwork already!" Hotaro yelled

"You better let them go! Or my man is going to get even more mad." Akane threatened

"What man? A man who hits an innocent woman is no man!" Nico yelled

A loud smack was heard throughout the room. Hotaro had punched Umi in the face. Umi, who said nothing, just stood back up and got back into her position.

"Is this bitch serious? If I don't have Ruby and Dia in my hands in three seconds I'll call the cops." he threatened

There was a slight silence. Nico, who didn't want Umi to get hurt anymore had no choice but to hand the girls over to these people. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the girls. Forced smiles. Forced smiles on both of their faces as their grip on Nico's shirt was losing it's tightness.

"It's okay Nico-senpai. We don't want to hurt you anymore. We'll be okay! We promise." Ruby said as tears filled her eyes.

Nico hugged both girls tightly before letting them go. Umi frowned as the girls approached her. They smiled at the archer and hugged her. Dia whispered into Umi's ear.

"Please tell Nishikino-senpai that we're sorry for everything and that we'll always remember everything her and Nico-senpai did for us. We love you all." Dia said as she gave the archer one last hug before turning towards her foster parents.

"Dia. Ruby. Don't move another step towards those people." a voice suddenly said in the distance

Everyone turned their heads to see Maki walking towards the group. Confused, everyone stepped out of the surgeons way and let her continue talking.

"Hotaro Kurokawa, you and Fukumoto-san will not be taking these girls today. You're both under arrest for warrants you have. Please have a wonderful rest of the night." Maki bluntly said as she helped Nico off the ground and grabbed both girl's hands and walked away.

Nico could hear the yells of the couple as the police officers handcuffed them. She turned around to see that Umi and Honoka were following them. She sighed of relief. She then looked at Maki who was shaking badly. Nico gasped.

"Maki-chan?! Are you okay?" Nico exclaimed as she held onto her dear lover

"I've got bad news and good news Nico-chan..." Maki said

"What? What bad news?"

"Bad news is that you can't have a dance studio or your own office."

"Now isn't the time to think about that Maki!" Nico scolded

"Ruby. Dia. Do you want to hear the good news?" Maki asked as she kneeled down in front of the girls

Both girls, who were still in shock, just nodded in response. Maki then looked at Honoka and Umi, who were smiling. They knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Well, the good news is that you'll get to see Nico-chan be a big baby because she can't have her own office or dance studio." Maki smiled

"Hey! How is that good news?!" Nico pouted

Maki turned to Nico and pulled her into a hug. Nico was shocked at first due to the sudden contact, but smiled and hugged Maki back, tighter. She could feel Maki softly trembling in her hold. Nico raised Maki's head from her shoulder. Maki had tears in her eyes. Oh, but they weren't sad tears. Nico knew what Maki's sad tears looked like. She knew those were happy tears. The happiest tears she's ever seen fall from those beautiful amethyst eyes. Maki's smile was the brightest at that moment. Her perfect white teeth, shining brighter than any star in the universe.

"Well... Where else are the girls supposed to sleep? They need their own rooms Nico-chan."

 **Honestly, I think I should just kill myself for leaving it off here. I hate myself for doing this. ;-; BUT, luckily I will be posting the next chapter in the next hour or two. I'm doing that to make up for the terribly long delay. So I'll see you guys in the next hour or two! Till next time! ~cptm0ex**


	14. Just sign the paperwork!

**So I fell asleep in the process of writing another chapter. I'm sorry. I won't have a long introduction so let's just get on with the story! Enjoy!~ cptm0ex**

Nico didn't think her life would be this great. Being with Maki-chan of all people. Adopting kids together with her. Living with them and waking up to them. Oh yes, this was the good life. But sometimes the good life is too good to be true for long.

"Can you keep it down? Do you want the kids to hear?!" Maki softly yelled, but continued

"I don't understand why you're being like this. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you at first Nico, but now isn't the time to deal with this. I've taken a break from music but now Tsubasa wants me back to write more songs."

"Maki. You know how your life was as a surgeon and as Ame Hime. You barely came home. You... No, we adopted those girls. Those are our children, but I can't take care of them by myself Maki. I'm an idol. I have to work too." Nico crossed her arms and legs

"I know that Nico-chan. I didn't want this to happen. Why do you think I kept it from everyone? It's a burden on everyone, but now I really can't help it. Everyone knows who Ame Hime is. All because I was tired of lying to you."

"You're saying it like you regret that or something. Do you regret it Maki?" Nico frowned

"No! T-that's not what I mean-" Maki started. Her cellphone started buzzing in her pocket.

"This is Nishikino. Yes. Uh-huh. Okay. I'll be right there. Bye."

Maki turned back towards Nico, but she was gone. Sighing, she made her way towards the bedroom to change into her work clothes. Passing by Dia's room, Maki peeped her head in. Dia was sleeping peacefully. Maki leaned her head against the door frame and smiled. She walked in and kissed Dia on the head before heading towards Ruby's room. After softly closing the door, Maki made her way into Ruby's room. Ruby was cuddling with a stuffed animal that Maki had given her. Maki smiled leaned down to kiss Ruby on her head, but stopped. Something about Ruby was off. Her grip on the stuffed animal was tight and she was sweating.

"Nico-chan!" Maki screamed

A few seconds Nico came running into the room and turned the lights on. Dia following her lead. They both ran to Ruby's side and gasped. Ruby had bruises all around her chest. Maki took no time and lifted the girl effortlessly.

"Get in the car. Now!" Maki said

Nico nodded, took Dia's hand, and ran to the car. After making it to the hospital, Maki explained that there was a possibility that she might have missed something during the surgery. That, of course, made Nico question Maki about her job.

"Are you even a real surgeon?! How do you just miss something this big?!" Nico screamed

Maki just sat there. Quiet. She knew Nico-chan was just worried and angry at the same time. _u's_ was gathered into Maki's office.

"No one is blaming you Maki-chan. It's not your fault." Eli comforted

"Yeah! Maki is the best doctor I know, but it's natrual that sometimes you'd mess up! nya~" Rin chuckled nervously

Umi patted Maki on the head and smiled. Maki just looked at the other girl. She had a bruised face from the other night. She felt bad. So many people got hurt because of her. First it was Nico, then it was Ruby and Dia, and now it started hurting her dear friends. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Requesting Dr. Nishikino to room 328. Repeat Dr. Nishikino to room 328." said a nurse over the intercom.

Maki stood and fixed herself up before nodding off to her friends. She soflty closed the door behind her. How could she miss something this big? She blamed herself for not taking higher precautions for Ruby. Would she be able to fix this? Her thoughts were stopped when she felt eher body hit something soft.

"Oh. Please excuse me, I'm terribly sorry." Maki said as she excused herself and walked into Ruby's room

The woman just smiled walked away.

"Hey Dia-chan. How are you?" Maki smiled

"I could be better. I'm just waiting for Ruby to wake up." the smaller girl replied with a weak smile

"You can sleep next to her you know? I know how uncomfortable those chairs can be."

"Really? It won't mess up her medicine?"

"It won't mess anything up. If anything it would probably make her feel a lot better." the surgeon assured

The smaller girl's smiled brightened as she carefully placed herself next to her little sister. She hugged the smaller girl and closed her eyes. Maki smiled at the two girls and kissed them a goodnight. (on the head guys. On the head. e.e). She sighed as she stepped outside of their room.

"Maki. You can't keep this from have to let her know." a voice spoke

Maki sighed as she lifted her head to face the woman standing in front of her. A look of surprise replaced her frown as she gently hugged the older woman.

"Mama! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check up on my little girl and her girls. Things haven't been so bright for you have they?" her mother chuckled as she hugged her daughter back

"Mama. I don't know what to do. She's bleeding internally because of her heart. If this keeps going, I don't know how long she has." Maki cried

The older woman just rubbed Maki's back as she listened to Maki. Maki was always a strong and stubborn headed girl. There was only one other person who has seen this side of Maki, she wondered if anything happened to them because of this whole incident.

"How did Nico-chan and everyone take your surprise at the wedding?"

Maki just groaned in response. Her mother didn't need to hear an explanation to know that it didn't go very well. She just chuckled and reassured the younger Nishikino that everything would be alright. They stood there for a while before Maki released her grip on her mother.

"I have to go. I need to find donors for Ruby. She needs a new heart as soon as possible. Thank you mama. For always being here." Maki smiled as she wiped her tears.

Her mother just smiled in response and watched Maki rush away.

"My, My, she's grown up hasn't she?"

Maki's mother just smiled. She recognized that voice anywhere.

"Kurosawa-san. It's been a while." Maki's mother smiled

(A few days later)

"I found one!" Maki yelled happily

Maki closed the folder she was looking at and ran out of the room. She couldn't believe it. She found a reliable donor. After all the looking she has done. Maki ran into her bedroom to inform Nico but her smile dropped.

(Flashback)

"Maki. Don't you think you're overworking yourself?" Nico asks

"I'm fine. I don't know how much time I have so I have to find a donor as soon as possible."

"You're barely home anymore and even when you are, you always lock yourself away in your office. Do you even eat anymore?" Nico frowns

"I... I eat when I can." Maki sighs, still looking though potential donor folders

"It gets lonely when Dia and I are at home and her mama is always out. She misses seeing you, you know?"

"Nico. I'm sorry, but I'm working. I really need to focus on finding a donor. I'm sorry for being so distant recently but I don't have much time."

"You don't have to do this alone Maki-chan. We all want to help, but you don't want us to. This wouldn't be the first time you wouldn't want our help. You may think that it would burden us, but it burdens us more to see you like this. Dia and I are going to be at my house if you even need us." with that Nico walked out of the room

 _That's right._ Maki thought.

Maki has been so distant that it's just now hitting her that Dia and Nico have been staying at Nico's house. She didn't realize how lonely it has actually been without them here. How many days has it been now? Maki didn't even know what day it was or even the time. She checked her phone to see messages from all her friends.

 _Maki-chan! Are you dead?- Rin_

 _Rin! Don't say that!- Umi_

 _No one has even heard from her for days! Come on Maki-chan let's go out together tonight!- Honoka_

 _Honoka is right Maki-chan. Even if you're working at the hospital, you shouldn't be this busy. You're over working yourself. - Eli_

 _She's fine. Dia and I check up on her everyday and leave a meal for her to eat. Though she hasn't eaten a single plate.- Nico_

 _-Seperate messages-_

 _Maki-chan. Please don't overwork youself- Umi_

 _Hey-o Maki-chan! Wanna go out to eat? nya~ ^o^ - Rin_

 _Maaaaaaaaaaaki-chan! I need help! I think I broke my finger! ;-; - Honoka_

Maki didn't read the rest of the messages considering they were all invitations to hang out. She didn't think her friends would notice her being distant. She missed them all dearly, but she had to find a donor. Would they be happy that she overworked herself for Ruby? She shook her head and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up for the day. She had report that she found a donor for Ruby. Once she cleaned herself, Maki headed out the door and into her car. The day was beautiful, but chilly. It felt amazing to have fresh air enter her lungs. She smiled and drove off towards the hospital. Meanwhile, Nico and Dia were on their way to the cafe for lunch.

"Is mama okay?" Dia asks Nico

"I'm sure she's fine. We'll go make dinner for her tonight and maybe she'll eat with us tonight okay?" Nico assured

Dia smiles and nods. She was swinging her legs in the passenger seat. Nico takes a quick glance at the small girl and remembers when they had first met. She was scared, terrified. Nico was glad both sisters trusted her and the rest of the girls. They were her responsibility and Maki's of course.

 _"Maki..."_ Nico thought to herself. Was she overreacting? Maki was trying to save Ruby after all. Maybe she shouldn't have went off and brought up the whole Ame Hime situation.

"She should've never lied and just told everyone." Nico said out loud as she pouted

Dia gave Nico a confused look, but decided not to say anything. She knew Nico and Maki weren't on good terms. She could only hope they'd make up soon. They were her mothers after all. After they finally made it to the cafe, Kotori gave both girls a hug and thanked them for coming. Since the cafe was closed today, everyone was enjoying their time together.

"I guess Maki-chan isn't coming?" Hanayo asked

"I called her, but she didn't pick up. I guess she's still busy with the hospital." Honoka replies sadly

"Nico-chan. Has she been replying to you?" Nozomi asks

"Hmph. I haven't talked to her in days."

"Stop being a baby Nico. nya~"

"Who's being a baby?! That damned woman is the one being a baby!" Nico barks

"Watch your mouth. We have a child in here." Eli scolds as Nico turns to see Umi covering Dia's ears and glaring at Nico

"Shall we all go visit Maki-chan at the hospital then?" Nozomi suggests

"Wouldn't that bother her? I'm sure she's busy with a lot." Kotori said as she picks up dishes from the table

"I'm sure it'll be fine! Come on! Let's go!" Honoka said as she stands up, before anyone could object the ex leader was already packing her things and heading out the door

"I guess we're going." Eli rolled her eyes as she, herself, started gathering her things  
-

"How are you feeling Ruby-chan?" Maki asks as she sits herself next to the younger girl

"My head kind of hurts but it's just the medicine right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about that. I'll try to find something that won't make your head hurt okay?"

"It's okay mama! I know it'll make me feel better so I'll be strong and deal with it." Ruby smiles

Maki blushes at the sound of her new name. It's almost impossible to feel this happy. Maki would've never thought she would hear someone call her that so soon. She places her hand on Ruby's and kisses her forehead.

"I'll come back tomorrow okay? If you need anything be sure to call the nurse. I'm not too far from you, I promise I'll come running if you call for me okay?" Maki smiles

"Have a good rest of the day mama! Drive safe and I love you!" Ruby yells as Maki opens the door

"I love you the most." Maki says before she closes the door

She sighed. There was no way in hell that she would give up on that child. That was HER child. Maki gathered her things and headed to her car. It was chilly. Thank god she parked in the parking garage, at least in there it's not as windy. Maki lifted her scarf to cover her mouth before continuing to walk towards her car. She looked around and noticed it was a lot more empty in the garage tonight than any other night. She shrugged it off. As she was walking closer and closer to her car something made her feel cautious. Maki looked off to the side to see another person walking and someone walking towards her. She decided to keep her cool even though she something was about to happen. All Maki could remember was her vision blackening and faint voices.  
-

"Dr. Nishikino? She left about an hour ago. Was she expecting you all?" the man at the front desk asks

"She wasn't but we figured we'd surprise her." Eli explains

"Hmm. Now a days the staff here feel like she really needs a surprise. She's been walking around here like a zombie. We are all worried for her."

"Thank you. I'm so happy to hear that its not only us who worry for her." Nico smiles

"Well if you do see her, please let her know that we're all worried for her and that we'll need her signature to approve of Ruby's surgery."

"What surgery?"

"She didn't tell you? She found a donor for Ruby-chan. She was waiting for the paperwork to be approved. We just got noticed. The paperwork came in a few minutes after she left. We've tried calling but she didn't pick up. We can't have the surgery until she signs it."

"I'll sign it! I'm Ruby's mother too." Nico said as she grabs a pen

"As much as we wouldn't mind Yazawa-san, we need the surgeon assigned to the operation to sign it." the man nervously chuckled

"For crying out loud! I'll find her and drag her back here if I have to!" Nico yells

"We need her alive for the surgery Yazawa-san. Please don't kill our best surgeon. Oh! I'm terribly sorry. There's someone else behind you. I have to get back to work. Please have a good rest of the day!"

All the girls nod and walk out of the hospital.

"What now?" Rin asks

"I suppose we could meet her at her house?" Nozomi suggests

"How about we just call her? It would make sense to call and ask where she is than to waste our time going on a wild goose chase." the blue haired girl said

"Just give me a moment then. I'll call her." Nico grunts as she takes her phone out of her pocket and dials Maki's number. A few rings later, Maki picks up.

"Hello?"

"Maki! You actually picked up?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. What is it Nico?"

"Where are you? You need to sign paperwork for Ruby's surgery, which you didn't tell me about."

"The paperwork was approved?! I'm staying at my mother's house for a few days. I'll inform my mother about the surgery."

"Huh? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon Nico. I love you."

With that, Maki quickly hung up the phone. Nico stares at her phone in disbelief. Something was off about Maki's tone. She seemed rushed. It almost seems that her responses were scripted and rehearsed.

"Something isn't right." Nico says as she walks back to the group

"What do you mean?" Eli asks

"Maki's tone was weird. She didn't call her mom 'Mama' like she normally does. She said her mother. Apparently, shes staying with her mother for a few days. Did she tell any of you that?" Nico asks

"She didn't tell us anything like that. We haven't even heard from her for days?" Hanayo replies

"I'm telling you something isn't right. She's in trouble."

"Nico-chan. You're overreacting. Maybe she needs her space." Honoka says as she places a hand on Nico's head

"Maki is my girlfriend! I think I would know when something is wrong! She's never talked to me like this or acted like this!"

"Alright alright! Let's just try to figure this out. Raise your hands if you think something is wrong." Eli says

Everyone raised their hands with no hesitation. Eli pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Nicocchi. Do you know where her mother lives?"

"Let's go." was all Nico said before the group of girls headed out  
-

The sound of a cellphone slapping shut was heard. Maki flinched and glared at the man standing in front of her. He had a gun to her head and a cigarrette in the other.

"Now that they're out of the way, how about we have a little fun? Maaaaki-chan." the man smirked as he slid the head of the gun on Maki's throat

"Kurokawa. Cut it out. If anything she's mine." a woman said as her voice got closer to Maki

"I don't know how you got out of jail, but you better be ready to head straight back." was all Maki said

A loud slap echoed in the mildy lit room.

"Shut up bitch. It's called bail. Unlike you, we have friends who care for us." Kurokawa smirked

"What do you want?"

The man just grinned and turned to the woman who was standing behind him. Maki was currently tied to a chair in the middle of an unfamilar room. She was looking for any kind of entrance to escape to, but saw none. She attempted to jerk out of her captor's hold but found no luck. They tied her down pretty well.

"These papers are a release form to put those kids back into foster care. Sign them and we'll let you go." Fukumoto says as she raises Maki's chin to face her

Maki jerks her head away form the older woman. She smelled of booze and cigarrettes. The same smell she had when she first encountered the couple. The woman just grins and takes a step back.

"I'd rather die than put those children back into foster care." Maki spits

"You'll die if you don't sign the paperwork. You see, we need those kids. We've already agreed to send them off to the United States to work for someone, and one of our friends will 'adopt' the girls after you place them back in foster care. After they've been adopted they'll get 'kidnapped' and be missing. Those girls will grow up to be true beauties after all." Kurokawa laughs

"I need to call my mother."

"This isn't jail. You don't get a free phone call idiot."

"Ruby will die if no one signs the paper to approve of her surgery. I'm the only one who can sign it unless I pass the surgery on to another surgeon. Idiot."

"No funny business you got it? Any call for help and there will be a bullet in your head before you could scream" The older man growls and opens Maki's phone. He scrolls through her contacts until he finds Maki's mother's number and dials it. Maki nods.

"Hello?"

"Mama. Can I ask you for one last favor?"

"Of course you can. What do you need honey?"

"I have to leave for the United States tommorrow for an Ame Hime concert. Is it possible that you could sign the paperwork for Ruby's surgery?"

"I could, but are you sure? You can't hold off until you're done with the surgery?"

"I wish I could mama, but I've got my hands tied."

"Well... Alright then. I guess it can't be helped. I'll leave now."

"Thank you mama. I love you so much."

Kurokawa hung up the phone and smashes it.

"No more phone calls. Sign the paperwork."

"Go to hell."

-punch-

"Don't make us kill you."

"You can't kill me. You need me to sign the paperwork."

-punch-

Maki smiled the more she was punched. There was no way she was signing those papers. She was prepared to take as many hits as she can handle. She would rather die than send those girls off. Their smiles, their laughs, their happiness. That was the reason she was sitting here being beaten to death. She thought about the mornings of having breakfast with the girls and Nico. Being with the three girls she loved. She was not going to hurt them anymore. Punches were thrown at Maki's face. Cigarettes were scorched on her body everywhere. She didn't care. She was prepared to die for these girls.

"Why are you so stubborn? You'd rather die for these girls than live?"

"Kurokawa-san. Have you ever seen those girls smile?" Maki asks

"Why does it matter?"

"If you ever see them smile because you're the reason, then you'll know why I'm willing to die before I sign those paperworks. Those girls don't deserve to be treated the way you've treated them. They don't deserve to be treated as if they're toys. They have so much for them ahead and you have the heart to ruin their lives. Seeing them smile is what makes me wake up in the morning. They're the reason I want to better myself. I'd rather die than lose that."

Fukumoto growls and walks towards Maki. She pulls Maki by hair and forces Maki to look at her.

"You don't know these girls. Why are you willing to do so much for them? Seeing them smile? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

Maki grins at the older woman then laughs.

"They are Nico-chan and I's daughters. They're my family and if you ever hurt them I promise you'll wish you were in prison. Leave my family alone. If you want to send someone off to the United States then send me. I won't fight back. Just leave them alone."

"Well... If that's the case..."

 **I'm not sorry. Guys, I literally googled popular japanese last names and that's how I got Kurokawa and Fukumoto. I am sorry, however, for having our dear Maki-chan getting hurt. It wasn't my intention to be honest, but the story needed to progress. Maki is being a badass though. T.T Anyways, I hope you guys really like this chapter because the story is about to get shittier. I'm sorry for being a weird author but bare with me okay? Till next time! ~cptm0ex**


	15. Bang

**Hey guys! I'm on vacation in FL right now. I figured since I just got here and I'm trying to stay up, I should just write another chapter. So, for the reviewer who suggested I do a Maki x Eli fanfic, I wouldn't mind. I don't mind the ship. The only thing about that is that I can't really picture how they would be romantically wise, BUT because it sounds like a challenge I think I'll start off doing a one shot. With that being said let's get on with the story. I don't know where it's going to lead, but eh. Enjoy! ~cptm0ex**

With one last punch, Maki was finally knocked out.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with her?" Kurokawa asks

"Let's just remember that we can't kill her until she signs the papers."

"She offered to send her off instead of the kids, isn't that enough?"

"They don't want grown women dumbass. They want young children. Stupid kids who don't know what to do with their lives." Fukumoto laughs

Kurokawa just frowns as he walks upstairs. He gathers food from the kitchen and something to drink then comes back downstairs to see Fukumoto staring at Maki.

"What? You think she's cute? Your type?"

"She's beautiful. It's a shame we had to meet like this."

"Just keep her after she signs the paper then. I have a wife at home."

"I just might." Fukumoto giggles  
-

"Come on. Pick up... Pick up..." Nico thinks about loud

 _This is Nishikino Maki. If you hav-_

"Momma? Where's mama at?" Ruby asked

"Mama is busy with her music stuff right now. She'll be here when she can." Nico smiled, but the girls knew that it was a forced one

"She said she would come back today to see me." Ruby flinched from the pain in her chest

"Don't talk! It'll make it worse!" Dia yelled

Ruby nodded her head and laid her head back.

A knock on the door was heard. Nico and Dia turned their heads to face whoever was entering.

"Hello Ruby-chan. Dia-chan. Nicocchi." Nozomi smiled

"Non-chan!" Dia exclaimed before she ran to the purple haired woman, who effortlessy lifted her into the air and caught her

"My, My! Someone is a bit energetic today." the older woman giggled

"Thank you for coming to watch them for me. It really means a lot." Nico thanked, hand on the taller woman's shoulder

"Anything for you Nicocchi." Nozomi replied, giving Nico a kissy face

Nico pushed the other woman's face away and glanced at her before kissing her children goodbye. She then left the hospital and met up with the rest of the group, excluding Nozomi. They all gathered inside the cafe, which Eli and Nozomi decided to close for the rest of the week due to their missing friend.

"I bet you anything it was that damn couple that tried to take Ruby and Dia." the idol said in disgust

"Maki-chan put them in jail though? They had a warrent out for their arrest!" Honoka interjected

"But, I read that they had bail. If they are the ones responsible for Maki's disappearance then someone bailed them out and caught her at a bad time." Umi frowned

"We know they're responsible. Who else would want to go after Maki? nya~"

"It could be a crazed Ame Hime fan?" Kotori added

"Yeah. We can't forget that Maki-chan is also a music prodigy." Hanayo shyly said

Nico frowned. She knew that couple had something to do with Maki being gone. She was scared. If they were the ones to take Maki... She didn't even want to think about what they are doing to her right now. Had they already killed her? Are they making her do anything about the kids against her will and she gives in? Nico started to panic.

"We HAVE to find her. I know that couple has her. They could be doing anything to her!" Nico yelled

"How? We know nothing of these people, Nico." Eli stated

"Maybe I could help?" a womans voice said

Everyone turned their head to the cafe door, which had an older woman's body half way through the door. Another body appeared after the first body made its way into the cafe. Everyone stood and ran to the two women who just entered the cafe. The girls were so confused and shocked, they all asked their questions at the same time. The two women just giggled and tried to calm the younger girls down. Once everyone was calm they gestured for everyone to sit down.

"Everyone. This is Kurosawa-san. An old "childhood" friend of mine." Maki's mother introduced

"It's nice to finally meet you all." Kurosawa smiled

"Kurosawa.. Kurosawa.." Nico said out loud, but continued

"You're Ruby and Dia's mot-"

"I am their mother. Yes." the woman said, still smiling

"How did you?..." Umi began

"I've been watching over my girls. I did not choose to give them up. They were taken from me. That man, Kurokawa-san, was after my girls from the moment he saw them in the park. At the time they were only three and five. After he proposed an idea to send my children off to the United States, I called the police immediatley and filed a restraining order. But he was persistent to send them for the money. He broke into my house and he... he killed my husband. He set up the scene as if I did it. He notified the police after he left the house. I had no proof that it was him that did it. Of course, the children couldn't stay with their mother whom they think killed their father. Thus, they were placed into foster care, which led for Kurokawa-san and his partner Fukumoto-san to adopt the girls."

After Ruby and Dia's mother finished telling her story, everyone was practically in tears. They were speechless. They had no clue that their life had always been this hard. Nico stood and faced the older woman.

"Please help me find Maki. I know Kurokawa and Fukumoto have her. We need her here to sign for the surgery as well. Ruby doesn't have a lot of time." Nico boldly said

"I might know where they're at, but I can't go. I must return back to the prison. I'm only on furlough. I can only wish you guys luck. Here's the address. Please be careful girls. These people have no souls. They will kill you if they need to. Goodluck." with that, both of the women left the cafe without another word.

"So... we kicking some ass or not?" the ex leader asked

"Kotori, Hanayo, you two send the police. We're going to head out first." Umi said

Kotori just nodded in response and kissed her girlfriend luck. Hanayo doing the same. They knew it was going to be dangerous. They were even tempted to tell them not to go, but they're going to save Maki-chan.  
-

Maki grinned at the couple. She was in pain. A lot of pain. She couldn't show that though. It had been hours of torture. They've beaten her, burned her with cigarettes, touched her, but she still didn't give in. Her family was on the line, there was no way she would give in so easily.

"We might actually have to kill her to get her to give in Fukumoto-san."

"She will give in!" the woman yelled

"What makes you think so, Fukumoto-san?" Maki laughed

The woman was sick of Maki's attitude.

"I will kill you Nishikino. All of this can stop once you sign the paper."

"The only paper I'll sign is Ruby's surgery. I don't care anymore. Kill me."

The woman slapped Maki and lifted her head to look at her.

"How much more are you willing to take before you give in? There are more children in the world. I'm sure you can just get other children right, Nishikino-sensei?" the older woman mocked as her face got closer to Maki's.

Maki slightly blushed from the close contact but looked away, frowning.

"The papers for Ruby. I need to sign them. She'll die. I have to go to the hospital."

"I guess we'll just have to take Dia. You can't go to the hospital looking like that. They'll know, idiot." Kurokawa interuppted.

"Maybe they'll think of Yazawa-san as a child. She is pretty small." the man chuckled

"Good idea Kurokawa." the woman smiled evily

"Don't. Touch. Nico-chan." Maki was angry now. Not only did they threaten to take her kids, but now the love of her life.

"Oh? Someone's angry. You know you're kinda cute when you're angry." Fukumoto giggled as she pulled Maki in and roughly kissed her. Maki couldn't do anything. She tried to jerk her head away, but nothing happened. This woman violated Maki's personal space. Took advantage of her body, yet Maki couldn't do anything. The woman let go of Maki's face and smiled.

 _Punch_

"Ah. Sorry. Just got a little pissed because you were kissing the woman I want to kiss." Kurokawa laughed

Maki's face was bleeding from her head to her chest. Her body was bruised everywhere, there were little burnt holes in her skin all around her body. Maki knows she can't take anymore, if she does she will die.

"We'll just take Yazawa-san and Dia. Ruby is going to die anyways, so we don't need her anymore." Kurokawa suggested

"Fine. Whatever. Kill her."

Kurokawa just laughed as he picked up his gun and aimed it at Maki's head.

 _"I'm willing to die for them. Nico-chan, Ruby, Dia... I'm sorry."_ Maki thought before she closed her eyes.

 _ **BANG**_  
-

"Is that her?" Honoka asked

Nico was tearing up. There, in flesh and blood, was the woman she's been dying to see for days. She was beatened and bloody. Everyone laid low and watched what was happening. Umi had informed them that she saw two guns and a bat in room. Giving them a disadvantage disregarding how many more people the couple were against. They decided to wait for the right time. Watching Maki get beat was hard for all of them, but they noticed, no matter how hard or how much Maki was getting hurt, there was always a smile on her face.

"Shhh! They're talking now!" Rin whispered

"What did he say?" Nico asked

"He said something about you and Dia, Nico-chan."

"He suggested that they just take you and Dia somewhere. And something about how you're small and look like a child."

Nico grunted in response but continued to listen.

 _"Don't. Touch. Nico-chan."_

Nico wiped her tears as she heard Maki's voice for the first time in a while. She hasn't heard Maki call her Nico-chan in what feels like forever. Then everyone was silent as they watched the woman roughly grab Maki's face and kissed her. Nico's tears turned into rage. Eli and Rin were holding Nico down from running in there, while Umi kept her hand over Nico's mouth. In fear that Maki's captors would hear them.

"Nico-chan! Shut up!" Honoka whispered loudly

"What's happening in there Honoka?" Umi asked

"Maki just got punched again. I can't hear what Kurokawa said , but Fukumoto just said to kill Maki..." Honoka shakily said

Nico had enough. She used all the strength she had left to push off the girls and ran into the room.

"Nico-chan, no!" the rest of the girls screamed in union

 _ **BANG**_

Everyone gasped in horror as they heard the sound of a body falling to the floor. Nico opened her eyes and gasped. Tears were filling her eyes. She can't believe it...

"Nico-chan?!" Maki cried

"I'm here..." the idol just smiled

"Don't make another step Yazawa-san or else she dies for real."

"Why?.. what do you want from us?" Nico asked

"Ruby and Dia. They're set to be sent off to the United States, but now that Ruby is going to die, I'll trade you." the woman purposed

Nico stared angrily at the woman who was currently TOO close to Maki. Oh how she wanted to murder this woman.

"I'll give you your precious Maki for you. You go to the United States in place of Ruby. Lie about your age and whatnot. Those idiots will believe you."

"United States for what?" Umi asked

"I'm selling their bodies for money." Fukumoto laughed

The girls were disgusted. They didn't think any human being could be so heartless and disgusting. Nico took one step closer.

"I said not to move!" Fukumoto yelled as she placed the gun closer to Maki's head

"It's over Fukumoto. You've murdered Kurokawa. If you kill Maki you'll serve a lot more time than you're facing right now. Just end this!" Eli yelled

"End it? Alright." was all the woman said before she clicked her gun

"No!" Nico yelled as she watched Maki closed her eyes once again and accepting her death

"What the?..." Fukumoto said

Umi walked next to Nico with a slingshot in her hand.

"I forgot to mention that I was an archer. You left so many spots open for me to kill you, but I'm not that heartless to kill you. Nico-chan. Go get the gun. I'll be sure she doesn't try anything." Umi said as she held the slingshot to Fukumoto. Nico nodded and walked over to pick up the gun.

"Nico-chan..." Maki said with tears in her eyes

"I'm here." She replied, untying Maki.

Maki struggled to stand and fell to the ground. Nico just helped her lover stand and hugged her. She hugged her as if it was the last time she would ever hug the red haired girl.

"Let's go." Eli said

"Ready to come home?" Nico smiled at her lover

"Did you really have to ask?" Maki weakly chuckled

"This isn't over Nishikino." Fukumoto said

"Nico-chan! Watch out!" Umi yelled. She shot her slingshot, but Fukumoto dodged it quickly.

She ran at Nico-chan, bat in hand, she took a swing. All Nico-chan could remember was being pulled from behind and the scent of strawberries and red hair. Nico stood frozen. She stared off into oblivion. She stared at the woman in front of her, then to the ground. Maki was laying on the ground. Lifeless. Nico then looked at the woman in front of her again. She slowly raised her hand and pointed the gun at the older woman.

"Nico-chan! Don't! Calm down!" Umi yelled

"She's not worth it Nico-chan. Put the gun down..." Honoka cried

"You... you just... Maki..." Nico's rage was beginning to take over her

"Tokyo police! Freeze!"

Nico fell to the ground and threw the gun. She picked up Maki's head and rested it on her lap. She stared at her. Her bloody face. Even with all the blood, Nico thought she was beautiful.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry Maki-chan. Please don't leave..."

Silence

"Maki?... Maki!"

Silence

The girls gathered around Maki. All the girls held onto Maki's hand. They sat there for a while, crying. Comforting each other.

"I love you, Maki..."

 **-takes bow- I want to apologize for this chapter. It's very very... something else. Who knows what's going to happen next? Cause I sure as hell don't. What is Nico and everyone else going to do about the girls? Find out the next chapter. It could surprise you or it could make you hate me even more. Till next time! ~cptm0ex**


	16. Mama!

**I honestly don't know how long this story will be. I am terribly sorry. Please enjoy. ~cuptanm0ex**

"Nico-chan. It's time for your speech." Honoka whispered sadly to the raven haired girl sitting next to her

Nico looked up from her seat and nooded before heading up to the podium. She looked around to see co-workers, familes, and friends. She wiped her tears and rearranged the mic.

"Uh..." she coughed before she continued

"Thank you everyone for coming. It really means a lot to see the support from so many people. I may not know everyone here, but I know that Maki had a special place in all of our hearts. Four days ago, Maki was tragically killed saving my life. She fought to keep our family safe and out of harms way. To be truthful, that's the bravest thing Maki has ever done that I've seen. It should've been Maki standing here... making this speech. I don't know what I did to have had Maki in my life, but whatever it was that sent her to me... Thank you. I hope wherever she is, she is happy. That's all. Thank you."

Nico quietly stood down from the podium and took her seat. Soft sniffles and silent cries being the only noise after Nico's speech. The funeral continued with the rest of _u's_ making their speeches. Telling everyone the funny and great memories they had of Maki. What felt like hours that passed by, it was time to say goodbye. Everyone stood from their seats and walked to the casket that laid at the end of the room. Suddenly the soft sniffles and silent cries turned into wailing and begs of Maki waking up. It was unreal. Finally, it was _u's_ turn to say goodbye. All the girls held their hands as they slowly walked up to the casket that held their dear friend inside.

"Hey Maki-chan... I guess its finally our turn to say bye to ya huh?" Rin started

"Wherever you are now, I hope they got a lot of tomato soup for you. We know it was your favorite." Honoka sadly smiled, tears in her eyes

Umi, Kotori, and Hanayo bowed their head trying to supress their tears.

"Maki. You've made all of us cry... how dare you. Even the great Elichi is crying, but you and I both know she was always a crybaby." Nozomi joked

Eli just smacked the other girl lightly on the arm and hugged her. The purple haired girl held her wife in the tight embrace as she watched Nico, Ruby, and Dia walk up to the casket.

"Mama. Thank you for everything. I... I love you so much.. Please come back..." Ruby cried

Dia began wailing as she ran to Nozomi and Eli. It was too much for her to handle. Nico looked at the girl, hoping she'd come back and say goodbye, but Nozomi gave her a nod of assurance to continue. Nico gulped. It has been a few days since she last saw Maki's face. She doesn't think she could handle a lifeless Maki. She finally reached the casket.

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Nico shot up in her bed, desperatley breathing for air.

"Momma?..." Dia yawned as she sat up

"I'm sorry I woke you. Are you okay?" Nico wealky smiled

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Dia pouted

"You're right. I'm sorry. Momma is fine. Just another nightmare." the raven haired girl chuckled

"Was it about mama?"

The idol looked away, having no words to reply with. Dia smiled as she laid her head in Nico's lap.

"Mama is okay! She'll get better soon momma I promise! Let's go visit.. her.. again... late-..." the tiny girl started before she drifted off to sleep, mid sentence

Nico smiled at the younger child and rubbed her head. She placed Dia next to her as she laid back down in the large bed. Flashbacks of that night going back into her mind.  
-

"Hand me that! We need to check her pulse! Everything!" the man yelled as he hastily pushed the gurny past everyone

"Her vital signs are okay. Pulse is rapid. Internally and external bleeding need to be operated on right away!" another man yelled

"What's going to happen to her?" Nico asked as she spedwalk with the doctors who were currently pushing Maki to an operating room, Maki's hand in hers

"Her pulse is rapid, and she's lost a lot of blood. We're going to do everything we can miss.. uh.." the doctor started

"Yazawa. Yazawa Nico."

"Right. Yazawa-san. We're going to do everything we can to save Nishikino-san's life. Ah! We're here. Please wait in the waiting room. I'll send someone out to update you on everything as soon as we can." the man said before he quickly closed the door.

Nico raised her hand to say something but no words came out. She stood outside the door that sperated her from her lover. Soft yells and panicked movements can be heard, which didn't make Nico feel any better. Nico softly yelled in irritation as she slid her body down the wall next to the door. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head down as she began to cry.

"Please.. please be okay..."

 _(A few hours later)_

"..a-san.. Yazawa-san!"

Nico shot up from her sleep and looked up to see the man from earlier standing before her. She quickly stood and made herself a little more presentable.

"How was your sleep Yazawa-san?" he polietly asked

"It could be better." she chuckled

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?"

"Good news. I really need some of that after everything."

"Then, the good news is that Nishikino-san will be alright. A few stitches here and there, minor bruising on the body and head, but she will be fine."

"And the bad news?..."

"She doesn't remember anything. She's lost all her memory due to the hit she got from Fukumoto's strike. She's a little hostile at the moment, but if you'd like you can see her now. Although I can't promise she'll be the same person you know her as."

"How long will her memory be lost?"

"There is no telling. It all depends on her. Worry not though, we know Nishikino-san will remember soon. She won't let anything like this bring her down. Hell, she might remember the second she sees you!" the doctor smiled in hopes to make the mood better

"I would like to see her now." was all the idol said

The man nodded awkwardly and lead Nico towards Maki's room.

"She's right in there. Good luck."

"Thank you. For everything." Nico said before she walked inside and closed the door behind her

She took a look around before walking towards the hospital bed that was hidden behind a curtain. She noticed there were flowers and ballons everywhere saying "Get well soon!". Nico picked up a card that had signatures of her dear friends wishing Maki a great recovery. A small cough interuppted Nico's train of thought and she opened the curtains.

"Don't come any closer! I told you I don't need anymore medicine. It's giving me a headache!" the red haired girl said

"I'm not here to give you medicine, idiot." Nico scoffed

"Who are you calling an idiot! If you're not a doctor then why are you here?"

"Why does it matter? Just be glad the super idol Nico Nii came to see you! Nishikino-san." Nico proudly presented herself

"Hah?.. I've never heard of you. You look like an elementary schooler." Maki smirked

Nico glared at the girl. Even when she lost her memory, she still acted the same. She stared at the other girl for a while. Taking note of every little action she did. The patient was twidling her hair around her finger and blushing due to the awkwardness.

"I'm in fact older than you, Maki-chan." Nico smiled

"Liar! There's no way, and how do you know my name anyways?"

"An idol never tells her secrets." Nico replied, finger over her closed mouth

Maki scoffed and looked away, but turned her head back.

"Why are you still here?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still here? I don't know you and it's weird being around someone I don't know."

"Are you saying you don't remember me, Maki-chan?"

"I just said I don't know who you are."

Just then there was a knock on the door. A tiny black haired girl peeped her head inside before running towards Nico and the other girl.

"Mama! You're finally awake!" the tiny girl yelled as she jumped onto the bed and hugged the red haired girl

"Mama!?" Maki yelled in shock

Dia stopped hugging the girl and looked up at her, eyes starting to fill with tears. Nico giggled as she watched Maki panic. She was never good with kids when she was the reason they were crying. Maki tried her hardest to stop the tiny girl from crying by turning her hands into "rabbits" and saying silly things. She gave up once she knew that the tiny girl wouldn't stop crying. Nico laughed and picked up Dia and held her.

"Don't cry anymore Dia-chan. Look see? Maki-chan tried to cheer you up, come on. Stop crying." Nico comforted

Dia stopped crying and looked at Maki, who had a confused expression on her face. She still had her hands up in the form of rabbits.

"She was always awkward with kids..." Dia said in between sniffles while giggling

"Hey! I tried!" Maki pouted

"Dia. Why don't you go check up on Ruby. Let me talk to Maki-chan for a little longer okay?"

Dia smiled and ran out of the room. Nico sighed and took back her seat that was next to Maki's bed.

"Maki. Do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?" Nico asked suddenly

Maki looked at the girl for a little bit before nodding her head.

"I don't. Why was that little girl calling me mama?"

"You just look like her mom is all." Nico smiled weakly

"Ah. I see."

The conversation died and both girls were now sitting in a comfortable silence. Maki was watching some drama on the hospital's tv while Nico joined. Both girls were comfortable being silent and enjoying each others company. A few minutes later, Nico looked back to see that Maki had fallen asleep. She smiled and laid Maki's hospital bed lower so Maki's neck wouldn't hurt in the morining. She figured she'd spare the hospital staff the trouble of listening to their boss complain about her neck hurting. She kissed the sleeping girl and bid her goodnights and left the room. She sighed.

 _Everything is going to be okay..._ She thought

 **Wow. You guys thought I would be as heartless to kill Maki off. I am SO offended. Just kidding. I totally get it. If I was reading it I would assume the author was killing her off too, but I'm not! She's fine see! A lot of people knew she was going to be fine, but she wouldn't remember anything. Clap Clap. I applaud you. Anyways, I'm sorry the chapter is short for this one, I'm writing this on the plane and I don't want my laptop to die before I can even save the chapter. I'll write more once I land and I am in the comfort of my own home! Til next time! ~cuptanm0ex**


End file.
